The End of Light II
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: This is a story happen during the time of Dark Kingdom, the second part of "The End of Light", but could also be read as an independent story. Beryl distorted the memory of Kunzite and Zoisite for their complete loyalty, however...
1. Chapter 1

**The End of Light-II:**

**Rose Blooming in the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** Finally I started such work! To translate this part of _The End of Light_ is even a tougher work than what I've already done, partially because this part is a bit longer. But anyway, I am trying my best~ ^^

Again, I beg your forgiveness if you find grammar, vocabulary or collocation bugs…and I will be really grateful if you were so kind to tell me how to correct such mistakes…

This fiction has already finished in Chinese, but I need time to do the interpretation. So…The update might be slow…even slower, since the style was a little different from the first part. But still, I am trying my best anyway~ Plus, reviews would be really big encouragement!

If you are interested in the Chinese version of this fiction, I'm glad to offer that~

****

**The story:**

"The greatest Queen Metallia-sama, this is Beryl, speaking as your loyal servant. Please be awake from the sleep in the darkness, and bestow the formidable, immortal dark power on me!" A low and deep hoarse feminine voice suddenly burst out in the cold long polar night, in the polar night of the eternal ice-covered North polar.

With such somniloquience-like words, the clear, quiet sky abruptly became flashing, filled with the colorful rays seemed like polar light, but immediately overspread by the thick dark clouds.

The clouds spread upon the North Polar, and then the polar area was completely in the dark, in the pure, perfect dark.

A blanch of black light—perhaps a blanch of light could never be black, but it was black, at least literal—suddenly permeated the silver icy cover of the north polar, and slowly diffused, engulfed the whole polar area.

In the increasing darkness, a woman's savage laughter echoed through the dark void.

During the present time, various of countries lost contract with their polar explorers. But that was not exceptional at all, since such thing had probability to happen to any exploring team. Neither did any person realized the anomalous appearance in the north polar, the ozone cavity upon the south polar was bothering enough to them. And the anomalous appearance lasted short enough, the north polar backed to normal no sooner than the clouds disappeared and the black light faded…at least it seemed normal again.

The D point of the north polar was a losing point on the map of human beings.

Even the most advanced military radar of United States or Russia, which was the main part of the former Soviet Union, could not locate the very D point, neither could they find anything abnormal happening in the solar area.

But there was something happening, out of human's watch. At the underground of the D point in the north polar, there deeply located a palace, where could be radiated through the ice and rocks by neither sunshine nor moonlight. A woman with long red hair was standing in front of her throne, making an inspection tour all over her castle via the black crystal ball in front of her.

The castle hiding underground at the D point of North Polar was huge, dark, grand, gloomy and intricate. And Queen Beryl called it "Dark Castle", and just the same, her kingdom was named as "Dark Kingdom", same to the one before defeated and blocked by the Queen of Silver Millennium thousand centuries ago.

Well, what a creativenessless name, but Beryl was fond of her idea.

Now Metallia had not completely returned, but at least she woke up, from the endless sleep in the darkness. Beryl licked her poppy-colored lips when thinking about this, she could taste the sweet that belongs to darkness.

The power of Metallia had waken, and the next step would be wake the four generals—the dark shitennou—up . Beryl sneered, walked into the deeper of the castle, her purple cocktail dress swept through the trail she passed by.

Numerous of youma kneeled and bowed to their Queen while she was passing by, but all her response was a inadvertent glance, she didn't pause for them at all. Her cocktail dress and her truncheon flashed through their sights, and they kneeled kissing the ground stepped by her.

The body of the shitennou was in a penetralia, in the ice crystal. Queen Serenity sealed Metallia's power with the power of Ginzuishou, but they didn't die, they were sleeping in the crystal prisons, but still alive, for thousands of centuries.

Metaliia had had them, and it was time to wake them up since the Great Metallia had been awake. They would reborn as her four generals, the shitennou, and help her with her ambitions of ruling the planet, including its satellite.

It was the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Before her work started, Beryl was aware of some problems.

She recognized that the shitennou submit themselves to the rule of her for some exchange. And she had to keep her words, or they might overthrew her.

The requirement from Jadeite, who was the king of illusion, was the significance of life, and her attention which was enough for him to feel the existence of such significance. Beryl smiled when she was thinking about that, she could pay enough attention to him only if he was loyal enough to her, and loyalty was certainly a personality of Jadeite.

The requirement from Nephrite, who was the king of stars, was man's honor and dignity. That was no more difficult. Though he would never be a loyal warrior as Jadeite, the reputation and the status as the second tennou—and his desiring to be the first one—would made him as useful as being completely loyal to his queen.

Yet, when thinking about Kunzite and Zoisite, Beryl couldn't help frowned.

Kunzite, who was the king of space with a nickname as Ice-King, asked for a same requirement as Zoisite, who was the king of fire and wind. They came to her side for their forbidden love, and they were fighting against the autocratic betroth that was forced on them by the monarch of the former Golden Elysium and the queen of the former Silver Millennium.

They dedicated their swords to Beryl, for the sake of being with each other, instead of with those senshi whom they didn't love at all.

Beryl frowned again. Kunzite was the most powerful of the four, and Zoisite was the most intelligent one. Beryl could not tolerate that the two generals paid attention to someone else other than their queen.

As the servant and the spokeswoman of the Great Queen Metallia-sama, what Beryl needed was absolute loyalty. She made the deal with the two tennou last time, but it was a measure of expediency. And now, it was time to break her words.

Well, she admitted that she had promised to the couple. But in this word, in Beryl's world, none of the contracts was unbreakable, except the one set with Queen Metallia. The so called "promise", they were too cumbersome and fragile, according to her opinion. Only the weak, negligible human beings cared about such a thing.

Moreover, how could they ask her to keep her words if they had already lost their memories of those words? Perhaps it took a little time to distort the memory of Kunzite and Zoisite, and it was bothered, but anyway, it was worthy, for gaining two powerful warriors with absolute loyalty.

"The greatest immortal Queen Metallia-sama, please processes them with the dark power!"

The situation seemed to be a little beyond Beryl's expectation after the reawake of the four kings of the heaven.

Nothing special happened to Nephrite and Jadeite, since Metallia did only a tiny little work in their memories, and the situation was also just normal to Kunzite, he was the strongest and most powerful among the four after all. But when it came to Zoisite…

It seemed that he had lost his power? Zoisite even could not sit floating in the air rounded by the rose petals any more, as which was his favorite during his previous life.

But it was no problem. Queen Metallia asked Beryl to be patient, she was sure that Zoisite's power had not really lost, but was only dormant as a result of the memory distorting. The King of fire and wind needed some time to get with it.

That was obvious, thought Beryl. And according to Metallia, the reason why Kunzite didn't appear the same manifestation was his concealing power as the leader tennou worked.

Beryl felt thankful that neither Nephrite nor Jadeite had such an affair during the time of Golden Elysium kingdom. Otherwise, what a bloody trouble it would had been! It would became the greatest spectacle of the Dark kingdom if there were three generals couldn't be used immediately, while there were four generals in total.

If there was only Zoisite, it would not be a big problem. Since the last battle between the Dark Kingdom and the Silver Millennium, Beryl had waited for thousand of centuries, she didn't mind to wait a little—perhaps at most a few years—longer.

Considered that Kunzite was the teacher and trainer of Zoisite, Beryl gave the same mission to the silver-haired tennou.

The two generals could be working effectively if their relationship was resumed…well, except the part as lovers.

Beryl was confident in her memory-distorting work, she dared to put the two work together without afraid of their resumption of their love affair. After all, the dark castle was far from a soil for love to be planted and grow.

Moreover, the dark power had so many people, forced them to follow her, fight for her and die for her. She had no reason to doubt that a stronger power could work the same on a dark tennou, if not better.


	3. Chapter 3

**The author's words:**Thanks for reviewing!_*Bow with hands folded in the front*  
><em>

**~The Story:~**

"Kunzite! Answer to me immediately!" Beryl hardly hit the stone ground with the end of her truncheon.

"Under your command, your Majesty." The silver-haired man appeared and humbly bowed to the queen. His eyes was looking at the ground in front of the queen's crystal ball.

"You are in charge of this little rat's training, Kunzite." Beryl issued orders sitting on her throne," Take him to your castle, and train him until his power is completely recuperate!" She felt bored to say anything more about what Zoisite's "former" power was like, Kunzite should know that anyway, since she didn't erase his normal memory about Golden Elysium, just the part about their love affair.

Beryl didn't want to rebuild the whole system about the shitennou and the Dark Kingdom in the two tennou's mind, such troublesome and dull work might drive her crazy, she knew clearly about the temper of herself.

"Hai, your Majesty." Answered Kunzite expressionlessly. Beryl's lips curled a little, she was satisfied with his attitude and tone of the answer. Cold, calm, heartless, and was just suitable for the highest-ranked dark tennou. She nodded, almost invisible:"Good, you are dismissed."

"Follow me, Zoisite." The silver-eyed man ordered the young one standing behind him, his voice was perfectly cold and merciless.

Zoisite's reply was well-behaved. To Beryl's satisfy, the voice of the younger general was as calm and distance as Kunzite's.

What a beauty.

It was the first thought flashed through his mind as Kunzite had a look at Zoisite.

Was I staring at anything when standing in front of the silver palace of the Silver Millennium during the battle during my previous? Was I doing or thinking of anything when being killed by the power of the ginzuishou? The idea suddenly came to Kunzite's mind on his way back his castle together with Zoisite.

And what's more, did this delicate boy who was the king of fire and wind took part in the battle between the earth and its satellite? Kunzite could hardly remembered him even appeared. Then where was this fellow tennou during the battle?

However, Kunzite didn't know where came those questions at all, it seemed that the questions just appeared in his mind without any reason.

The only thing he could infer was, such questions had seldom to do with his mission. Hence, he ignored those questions immediately. The workaholic Kunzite would never waste his energy or precious time on things that had nothing to do with his missions.

"Kunzite-sama…"On the way back to his castle, Kunzite heard the following young man timidly broke the silence. He didn't stop, neither did he turn back, he just asked:"What?"

The emerald eyes of Zoisite were pure and clear, he was neither afraid nor flattering, different from the usual tone of lower-ranked ones to higher-ups: "May I ask a question?" He voice was gentle and calm, since he had lost his memory of the love affair between his teacher and himself, there was no longer any emotion of love in his voice, only pure respect left.

Kunzite turned back, and the emerald eyes made Zoisite looked innocent and a little childish. Zoisite found that Kunzite showed no sense of boredom, so he carefully added:"Only an innocent, simple question."

A feeling of familiarity flashed through Kunzite's mind. For one instant, he almost believed that a similar scene should had happened in the Golden Elysium more than ten thousand of years ago.

However, when Kunzite paid attention to this inside feeling, the feeling was gone, immediately. It disappeared too quickly that even one as confident as the ice king was doubting that the feeling was no more than Illusion.

Finally Kunzite gave his reply to Zoisite:"Go ahead." He kept moving, and didn't rolled his head this time. It was certainly not a good habit to leave one's back to any others in the Dark Kingdom, but Kunzite did so to Zoisite.

He didn't know why he trust the boy, he just did so. Well, perhaps because of the loss of Zoisite's power as a tennou that moment. He thought to himself.

The expression of Zoisite was nature, it meant he hadn't recalled that he had also asked some other question in a similar situation that he first time became Kunzite's student during the time of Elysium.

Zoisite could never hide any of his temper, so his recent calmness did showed how effective work Beryl had done to the two former lovers. Beryl would be extremely satisfied with it if she knew about the conversation via any ways.

"Could you tell me the reason why…I lose my power while you all don't, please? Kunzite-sama?" As soon as being allowed, Zoisite couldn't wait to let his confusion out. Zoisite could remember his abilities as the king of fire and wind in the previous life, and he knew that the silver-haired man now leading him was the leader of the shitennou, but that was all.

It was to say, Kunzite meant nothing different from Jadeite or Nephrite to Zoisite now, except for his pale cape that none of the other three had one.


	4. Chapter 4

"According to Queen Beryl-sama's words, it was a tiny accident happened during the return of the shitennou, and her Majesty got these words from the greatest Queen Metallia-sama." Kunzite repeated what he had heard from the dark queen expressionlessly and machanically, without considering how unreasonable and vague the reason was.

A slight sigh came from his back. Kunzite turned back again, saw the younger tennou biting his beneath lip, and his emerald eyes were filled with tangle.

"Don't worry, Zoisite."Kunzite added some more words that he didn't have to. He didn't know why he wanted to say so, but still he didn't think about that. The highest-ranked general just continued: "Since Queen Beryl-sama asked me to help you resume your power, it would be OK soon, and you would find all your power back before long."

Kunzite showed no emotion in his voice, he just wanted to make the boy less uneasy, no more than that, and he didn't wonder the reason why he want to comfort him at all.

He didn't remember that he had trained anyone during his previous life, but he had extremely confidence in Zoisite's training. It felt like he was rather familiar with such work, and it was just a cup of tea to him.

The reason was unknown, either. And still, he didn't care.

A nearly perfect training schedule appeared in Kunzite's mind. And to the merciless ice king, since it was already there, he could just use it then, and spoke of where it came from…Who cares?

Zoisite was certainly talent. In only a few days, he could conjure rose petals in his hands again. But the attack of the conjured petals was still lack of control, and not powerful enough. It doesn't matter. Thought Kunzite, just needing more practice, and we have plenty of time.

He did his work step by step, and made daily reports to Beryl, who was satisfied with the general's work and Queen Metallia's magic of memory processing.

In fact, Beryl frowned invisibly when Kunzite submitted his first working plan on Zoisite's training. The plan seemed familiar to Beryl, it was almost the same as the one Kunzite worked out during the time of Golden Elysium—Beryl knew that plan well since she herself was the royal magician and the Quasi-princess of Endymion.

They were too alike…

But she was at ease when she saw Kunzite's cold silver eyes. There was no reason to doubt the dark power of Queen Metallia-sama, and she could believe that the memory of the two men about their love affair would never resume.

As for the plans, since they were worked out by a same tennou, it was so ordinary for them to be alike. Moreover, it seemed that Zoisite was receiving the cruel training meticulously, for the sake of getting his power back to his control. If Zoisite were thing about anything else, his gaze and expressions would completely betray him, but Beryl found nothing from that pretty childish face till now.

After all, the cruel, grim, ruthless dark castle was definitely not a place for love birds, and it was absolutely different from the golden palace with springs, pools and flower gardens in it.

Beryl sneered, she believed that nobody would ruin her perfect plan, never anyone.

Zoisite was making good progress with his power. Within a couple of weeks, he could float in the air rounded by his favorite petals as before. He loved this ability of him so much that he was fond of appearing gracefully in this form in everywhere, especially the training field for youma.

Every time when Kunzite was watching the younger tennou doing so, he was wondering whether he had forgotten anything or not.

Actually he could remember that the youngest tennou did like doing this, and he had the clear idea about what the situation "should" be. However, he couldn't seek out a particular scene about that in his memory. Could it be said that he had truly never worked together with his youngest fellow tennou during his previous life? Had he worked only with Jadeite and Nephrite? Then how could he be his student?

Yet, he didn't continue thinking that. Doubt of such matters was forbidden in the minds of Queen Metallia's warrior. The power of devil inside him cut his dangerous thought, so he could focus back to recent.

Whatever he had forgotten could be nothing more than negligible. It was what the brainwash forced into his mind. And it was mission that must come first. Hence, Kunzite shut the wandering of his mind and rested his gaze onto the young man practicing on the training field.

He watched the copper-haired tennou with his usual fastidious sight.

Zoisite used to use rose petals and crystal blades. Exquisite and resplendent, thought Kunzite. No visible technical flaw till now. Perhaps it was time to replace his simulated practices by actual ones. Kunzite was considering the actual mission for his gorgeous, pride little student.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoisite was floating in the air rounded by rose pelals, with a smile on his face. He had defeated Jadeite a few days ago, it meant that his power had been nearly completely recharged. He could beat the blonde tennou during their previous life, he could remember that. And at that moment, Zoisite was too happy with regaining his power to notice any flaws in his memory.

It was time to guide the youngest tennou to some actual practices. Kunzite made a mental note to that when watching Zoisite floating in the air breaking the targets one by one. But what to do as the actual combats, it was the question. It was not long since the awake of the Greatest Queen Metallia-sama, the dark power of the Shitennou was still in recharging, hence, it was too early to alert the human beings with formal military provocations.

Although their power was nearly approaching their height time during their previous life, they needed a little more time, and so did Beryl. As a result, the dark kingdom was just preparing for further action instead of substance mission.

However, there was still one thing that he could asked Zoisite to do as his actual training mission, that was to collect energy from humans.

The energy collecting was only small cup of tea for even the lowest-ranked youma, it was no more than routine daily mission to those low-grade youma. However what they were doing was only for normal use, such as creating new youma. Further arrangements were still needed for collecting higher-leveled energy which could be used for Queen Metallia's revival.

However, Beryl's project of her kingdom hadn't go that further yet, perhaps she would order one tennou or two to do such work specially later, but whatever, she was not in a hurry, neither was the greatest Queen Metallia, she had both time and patience.

Zoisite had successfully made his mission on energy collecting on small scale under his mentor's command, such work was only tiny piece of cake to him, and Kunzite reported all this to his queen scrupulously about every detail. Beryl said nothing to them, but obviously she was satisfied with what they had done.

And she was extraordinarily satisfied with what they appeared to each other. Zoisite respected Kunzite and submitted to him purely because he was his mentor, while Kunzite conscientiously took the younger one as a mission and a soon-to-be useful general of the Dark Kingdom, all he had done never overstepped as a teacher to his student.

Neither of the two tennou showed any sign of having recalled their erased memory of previous life. Beryl was extremely satisfied with that. She remembered that during their previous life, Princess Serenity had said to Prince Endymion that love defeats anything, but now what Beryl saw and what she had done made the dark queen believe that love defeats nothing.

Love defeats nothing and love was nothing! When thinking about this, Beryl couldn't help sneered, and then she waved her hand to Kunzite and Zoisite, who were standing in front of her stone throne bowing to her: "You are dismissed."

"Hai, your Majesty." Answered the two tennou, before they both began disappearing from the throne room.

"Oh, wait!" Beryl suddenly remembered something and she shouted to the two tennou. Rose petals and Pink pure light faded, the two men reappeared, Zoisite blinked innocently while Kunzite asked with a tame voice:"Yes?"

Beryl put her left hand beyond the crystal ball in front of her, the item flashed once and then covered with fluorescence as if some kind of energy inside was switched on.

The red-haired queen glanced over and began:"Zoisite, do you know the ginzuishou?"

Zoisite frowned:"I'm not sure, your Majesty, but it sounds like some ostentatious jewelry."

"It was an ostentatious jewelry in the hand of the stupid reborned lunar princess Serenity, but it means definitely different to us!" Hissed Beryl, "With the power of the ginzuishou, out greatest Queen Metallia-sama would be able to revive, and we could rule the whole planet including its stupid satellite with darkness, perfect, thoroughgoing darkness!"

The emerald-eyed boy blinked again, he didn't know what exactly she wanted to say to him.

Beryl ignored the youngest tennou's confusion, but she was after all approaching the key point: "Zoisite, your mentor had reported to me that you are gifted and talent, so I am giving this important mission to you. You are expected to find the ginzuishou as soon as possible, especially must before the awakening of the lunar princess! During your mission, Kunzite is going to help you and supervise your work as well. Have I made myself clear?"

"Hai, your Majesty." Zoisite bowed while pressing his one fist on his chest in order to show his subservience, which satisfied Beryl a lot. After that he turned to Kunzite:"And thank you for praising me, Kunzite-sama."

Kunzite was still expressionless, he just answered coldly:"You deserve that."

"Then you are dismissed! Go for your mission!" Beryl waved her hand again before the two generals disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**The author's words:** Well...I'm sorry that I don't know how to reply the reviews, but I was really willing to response the reviews...they really encouraged me a lot! I could only show my thanks to the reviews and whoever has read and enjoyed this fiction~James Birdsong, Sailor Swifty, Lathal Siren, Innouva, SailorCopperOwl, and my Chinese on-line friends including Mitsuki, all of you, This is the only way I found to response your warm, cheerful reviews...

I am trying my best, for you, for my interest, and for KunZoi as well~

~OooO~

**The story:**

When back to his own castle, Zoisite began to wonder what the ginzuishou exactly was. Well, since it sounded like a kind of crystal jewelry and it was reported to be at the human world, he preferred to start his work from searching the jewelry stores.

Considering this, Zoisite looked at the map of Tokyo on the desk, and then he conjured numerous pink petals floating around him, before he floated into the air sitting with legs crossed gracefully himself. After that, he slightly moved his fingers to make the map float in front of him.

The young tennou had signed every jewelry store in the city of Tokyo, since Queen Metallia's power had located that the power of ginzuishou was in Tokyo.

Well…intuitively Zoisite felt that an item as magical and mysterious as ginzuishou would never appear in a place as common and vulgar as a jewelry store of human beings. However, there was nothing to lose to set it as a start since he had no better idea. With such thoughts Zoisite randomly chose one target before waved his hand and let the map fall off the air down to the desk.

The only disadvantage to Zoisite was that wherever there were jewelries, there were also human beings. Zoisite frowned, he hated to make contact with the foolish, dirty species, which was usually filled by avarice, selfishness and lust. That was his opinion of human being, and that was also his reason why he disliked to take actions in the human's world.

Of course they were not able to do any harm to him, but Zoisite hated to think of a passing-by would have touched and stained his uniform which was diffusing the fragrance of roses.

Then he would go there during the night, under the shield of darkness. Zoisite didn't bothered to take the burglar alarms and the burglar-proof doors into consideration, he could easily approach wherever he wanted by teleporting rounded by rose petals, unless to the place forbidden by the dark Queen Beryl or Queen Metallia.

Nobody would be aware of the unexpected visit of the dark king of fire and wind, Zoisite was quite sure about that.

Within a few minutes, Zoisite understood that nothing in the store was the crystal he wanted, neither of the jewelries in the safe nor of those in the counter, and even none of those on the necks of the plastic models. They didn't have the special power reaction of the silver crystal that he was searching for.

The beauty sniffed to show his scorn generously to the stupid jewelries which were not the ginzuishou. He looked down upon the aesthetics of human beings, especially spoke of those useless, garish crystals. He prefer his own weapon-used crystal blades, and actually he was good at conjuring crystals in whatever shape hi liked.

Such work repeated almost every night in the following days. His mentor didn't have to ask a lot about his work as the answers to the may-be-questions was showed rather obvious in the younger tennou's expressions.

When Zoisite arrived at an ordinary jewelry store one night, he felt a little different. He felt a little absent-minded in the store, but why? Nothing valuable in the store, nothing at all. In fact it was no more than an average- classed jewelry store.

Could it be the plastic rose on the windowsill as a simple decoration?

But why? Could it be said that the ginzuishou was in the clumsy plastic flower made by human? Zoisite checked the rose, only to find nothing except the thick dust on it which made him couldn't help frowned.

And as soon as the fake rose made of plastic checked, the weird feeling of slight trance faded immediately. The feeling disappeared so quickly that Zoisite even wasn't sure that if it had truly appeared to him.

Well, nothing valuable at all, still no clue to searching for the legendary ginzuishou. Zoisite threw the fake flower away carelessly, and then made himself rounded by pink petals getting ready to be back.

When he appeared in his own castle, he found Kunzite was waiting there. The silver-haired man was staring at the map on the desk expressionlessly, as if absorbed in thought. Zoisite landed at the other side of the desk gracefully in front of his teacher, and bowed politely:"Kunzite-sama."

"It seems that you are doing a conscientious work on searching the jewelry stores of Tokyo." Kunzite seemed to be glancing at the map in a careless way, but actually not even a micro detail could escape from his sight.

The highest-ranked tennou could clearly saw the different kinds of signs made by his student on the map. Those which were checked or unchecked, or checked but had their goods updated were clearly distinguished by different colors.

"One must make sure that the missions from Queen Beryl-sama would be done earnestly." Answered Zoisite with a full-courtesied voice. Kunzite simply nodded to these words without saying anything.

It's weird. Thought Kunzite. Was that a "Zoisite's way" to speak? He didn't know what he was doubting, actually the doubt itself was too transient for the ice king to grasp it. He just let it fled, after all he could not remember—he could not tell—what a "Zoisite's way" should be. And plus, work must always comes first.


	7. Chapter 7

"Zoisite." Having dispersed the misty doubt, Kunzite suddenly started a new speech. From being trained in the Dark Kingdom Zoisite knew that whenever his mentor spoke with a voice like that, it meant that he had something to tell him as a guide. So Zoisite answered with an open mind:"Hai?"

Kunzite folded the map randomly while asking:"Is your searching scope limited in Tokyo?"

Zoisite hesitated for a while, he didn't know why his teacher was asking this. However, he gave the older general a serious answer all the same:"Hai, Kunzite-sama. According to the great Queen Metallia's instruction, Queen Beryl-sama said that the power reaction of the ginzuishou is in the city of Tokyo."

With these words Zoisite raised his head and looked at Kunzite before added:"But if your Excellency consider it necessary, I will broaden my scope of searching, Kunzite-sama. In any case…"He had a glance at the map, on which the thickly dotted signs made him filled with the feeling of attainment for a moment."In any case the search within Tokyo had nearly done, but no indication of the ginzuishou."

Kunzite nodded, almost invisible. Without waiting for Zoisite's further report, the ice king said to the other tennou:"Try London in England, Zoisite." His voice was still cold, but moderate, "According to the feedback from Jadeite's youma who were ordered to gather energy there, some special energy reaction appeared in London, you may gain something checking there."

"Hai, Kunzite-sama." Zoisite answered even without hesitated for a single second.

Strange, thought Zoisite. Kunzite was his mentor and was in charge of his training, but after all he wasn't his direct higher-up, at least not his literally justifiable higher-up, then why did he feel so natural to follow his words, no matter was it an order or an advice?

Had it been Nephrite speaking like this to him, no suspense that Zoisite would contradict him, and had it been Jadeite speaking, Zoisite would also try to prove that his reasons to insist on his own way were reasonable enough, perhaps with the help of quoting Beryl's words. However, when it came to Kunzite, Zoisite felt like to follow whatever he said.

Zoisite wondered if his temperament could be this amenable only to Kunzite during the time of which he had lost his memory.

When Zoisite again raised his head, he was exactly right to see the older tennou disappearing in a flash of silver light.

The king of fire and wind passed round the desk to another side, and then sat down on the chair on which Kunzite had sat just now. He picked up a silver-blue color pen, and signed a cross on a green sign point.

Why using such a color, he didn't know, neither did he care, anyway he was using and he could just go on using. Zoisite folded the map of Tokyo and put it aside, then he waved his hand to the air and conjured a map of London.

Zoisite began checking the map conscientiously, the preparation for checking the city of London would be done within two or at most three days, after which could he start his researching work in London. With these thought Zoisite picked up his green pen again, and began to scrawl on the map.

Two days later in the evening, Zoisite that considered everything checked was floating in the air in his own castle. He watched his signed map for one more time and then conjured numerous petals floating around him, before disappeared rounded by the petals.

When he appeared again, he was in a jewelry store located in a remote corner of London.

Definitely it wasn't a store of large-scale, at least not at all as a store located in one of the most flourishing cities in Europe. However, the jewelries exhibited were rather unconventional. As the general of the part of Europe, Zoisite loved the ornaments in the European style, and he liked those displayed here best, that was the reason why he chose this place as his starting point.

Hence, Zoisite stayed for a little longer here.

He shouldn't had made the unnecessary stay. It was no more than a few minutes, but the few minutes made it different…

Fortunately, or better to say unfortunately, some policemen were happened to be patrolling here for the sake of something having nothing to do with the dark king. Following a logical train of thought, they took the pretty boy as a thief or a robber as soon as they saw him.

The graceful young man in a grey European-styled uniform was so different from their imaginary robbers with whiskers and with their masculine upper body naked, and he didn't seem to have a skull tattoo on his arms. However before the policemen had time to reconsider their intuitive imagination, they had fallen in a faint rounded by the pink petals.

"Fragile human beings." Zoisite snorted disdainfully, he felt lucky enough having avoided to be touched by the dirty hands. The policemen were still alive, but lying unconsciously on the ground. Zoisite felt bothered to kill them. Those human beings would lose their memory when waked up, and that was enough.

The copper-haired tennou looked over the whole store and found nothing beautiful enough to draw his attention. So he was leaving, but suddenly—

"Stop moving, you robber!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Who was that?"Zoisite turned to the teenage girl's voice. He felt disturbed and offended instead of afraid.

A figure appeared on the windowsill near the ceiling: "Senshi of love and justice, Sailor V! You brazen robber, you have to pay for what you have done!" With these words, the teenage girl in a sailor suit jumped down to the floor and kicked toward Zoisite.

Zoisite dodged easily:"Sailor V? What a strange name!"

Such action surprised Sailor V a little because it was the first time that someone had been avoided her attack. Obviously he was different from those normal criminals, and she understood that he must be an enemy that was even more powerful than those youma she had beaten. Hence, Sailor V landed steadily in front of Zoisite and was ready to attack.

However, Zoisite paid hardly any attention to the suddenly appeared enemy and even felt bothered to give a single glance to her. The clamorous sailor brat seemed no more than an annoying human being who was over self-confident.

"Zoy!" The young dark tennou was still keeping his graceful form when opened his fingers to conjured the petals as blades. Sailor V was shocked by his action:"Youma!" With these words she performed a somersault to dodge. And her lips twitched, but Zoisite couldn't see her detail expression though her mask.

She got away from his attack? It was Zoisite's turn to be shocked. But still she was nothing, No more than a brat with a little ability as luck, thought Zoisite.

Zoisite stepped backward and floated into the air, sitting gracefully in the air rounded by his favorite petals and mocked:"Ah-yaya, a girl in what an anger! Are you feeling jealous of my beautiful face? " Sailor V frowned and made a fist, then she raised one finger and shouted to Zoisite:" Rolling Heart Vibration—"

The young tennou wasn't aware of the threaten from the girl. He was enjoying the pleasure of mocking others with his emerald eyes narrowed, until a bunch of golden light hit him heavily on the right shoulder unawares.

Zoisite didn't take any security and was hurt by the sudden attack from Sailor V. The petals around him suddenly disappeared before he fell down on to the ground. A sharp pain went through his shoulder, and when he looked at his wound, he saw dark red liquid impregnating his grey uniform.

"Damn! Who the hell are you!" Zoisite struggled onto his feet. He wanted to use his magic of rose petal or ice crystal, but the sharp pain of his wound on the shoulder made him can hardly focus his attention of the magic. He made a fist, glared at the sailor senshi approaching him step by step, and considered to attack her when she came near enough.

Physical fighting was the disadvantage of Zoisite compared with his other abilities, and he was wounded at the moment. But the king of fire and wind thought that at least he was able to defeat Sailor V and escape, since she was only a teenage girl…no more than a teenage girl!

However, Sailor V stopped at a distance, as if she could guess what Zoisite was planning to do.

"Only wounded, he couldn't be simply a normal youma." She thought out aloud. And then she took a strange chain hanging across her waist off, picked in her hands.

Zoisite's eyes widened. Now he began to became nervous and regretted his underestimation to his enemy. He wanted to conjure the petals to escape, which was surely impossible since he was badly hurt. Yet, he glared at the complacent smile on the lips of Sailor V, and still didn't give up thing for the counter-measures.

"Venus-love-me-chain!" Before he could work out a way, Sailor V attacked again.

Zoisite guessed that he would be tied by that chain, and that Sailor V could do anything she wanted to him. But to his supervise—

That Sailor brat was suddenly hit by a strong power and was thrown against the wall. She screeched when Zoisite raised his head to see what had happened.

As soon as he saw where the power came from, Zoisite blurted out:"Kunzite-sama?"

The white cape floated and the white light flashed. The copper-haired young man saw his mentor steadily landed besides him with a serious look on his icy face.

Kunzite paid no attention to the girl in sailor suit. He kept his stone-liked face, expressionlessly grasped Zoisite's shoulder of unwounded side, and took him back to the Dark Kingdom.

"Kunzite-sama, please…please pass me, I won't let such thing happen again, never once more, I promise!" Zoisite lowered his head, even dared not to have a glance at his icy teacher. After all, it was his own fault to underestimate the ememy. Had Kunzite didn't show up…he would never had a chance back to the Dark Kingdom.

What was worse, if Queen Beryl-sama knew his losing to a human girl, how terrifying would it be! Zoisite sweated when thinking about it.

Kunzite looked his trembling student up and down harshly, considering if the practices before were too easy as a training. The pretty young man lacked a great amount of actual experience. He looked him up and down sternly again, and he noticed the bleeding wound on the younger one's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Zoisite's lips was pale, and cold sweat drops on his face was slipping slowly down. Kunzite could tell that he must suffering tremendous pain, but the younger one was standing well-behaved and criticizing himself like a pupil in primary school, still trembling.

Without rhyme or reason, Kunzite felt grieved for that, but the feeling faded so soon that he didn't even notice that.

"Zoisite, whenever facing the enemies, you must learn to estimate the power of your enemy accurately. Otherwise, you may die." With these words Kunzite gently put his hand on the still bleeding shoulder of his student, and then he continued:"Furthermore, you should never fall into passivity when facing your enemies."

Zoisite was nearly hurt to faint, but he was struggling and forcing himself to remember what his teacher was telling him:"Hai, Kunzite-sama."

Before he himself fainted, Zoisite felt his pain fainting. He felt a warm stream of energy flowing from his wounded shoulder emanating towards every corner of his body. The deadly pain faded, almost disappeared.

Zoisite looked up and gazed at his icy mentor surprisingly, was he healing him? He didn't expect that, never, he thought he would be punished seriously. However, the feeling of that stream that flowing warmly inside him was so clear and real that any other possibility was impossible.

"Kun…Kunzite-sama? You are…" The copper-haired boy felt his wound recurred. Thought a vestige of the pain he suffered from just now was still inside his body, he clearly knew that he would be completely healed within a few minutes. He was too surprise to spoke out a complete sentence.

His words were cut short by the silver-haired tennou with a freezing voice: "Lack of experience, Zoisite. Definitely you need more practice." With these words, Kunzite released the younger one and turned round, disappeared without a backward glance.

Although he knew clearly that his mentor had left and would not see, Zoisite bowed to the place he disappeared from just the same. He felt a little weird, it seemed that a inward voice was reminding him that he must have forgotten something important, something that he shouldn't have forgotten.

Yet, the voice was too faint to recall his memory. And it was even too momentary for Zoisite to notice that seriously. In fact, Zoisite's mind was filled by one problem at once: He would make the sailor brat pay for whatever she had done to him!

Left from Zoisite's castle, Kunzite preferred to walk back unhurriedly to his own castle instead of teleporting back.

When he knew that Zoisite went to England, he didn't care much about it. After all the youngest tennou had never met any problems that were beyond his ability. However, he suddenly felt an increasing sense of incomprehensible feeling, which made him inexplicably feeling that he should go to London…to see what happened to his student.

Kunzite did confuse for a instant about why he was so eager to save Zoisite. It wasn't his definite mission to do that, he did have the duty to train the youngest tennou but Beryl never said that he should also protect him—in fact no one had the responsibility to protect any other in the Dark Kingdom, which was a society ruled by dark power and Darwinism.

Well, Zoisite was following the advice from him, thought Kunzite, so the older tennou was more or less responsible to the younger one's action as his mentor. This reason was reasonable, at least reasonable enough to prevent Kunzite from thinking on the matter happened just now.

Furthermore, the recent mission of Zoisite was extremely important. Kunzite knew very well that what the ginzuishou meant to their Queen Beryl, to the Greatest Queen Metallia, and especially to the future of their Dark Kingdom. And plus, Zoisite had his training lessons other than his mission of searching for the ginzuishou.

Hence, Kunzite considered it normal to use a simple healing magic on his student Zoisite.

However, one thing happened in the following day made Kunzite frowned.

Zoisite devoted into the work of working out projects with a great amount of enthusiasm. As an attentive, meticulous young man, Zoisite was making his plans nearer and nearer to perfect, and it was usually necessary to make a plan before doing something. However, it was the goal of the projects that made Kunzite frowned.

Most of them were not aiming at Zoisite's major mission. He worked out most of the plans aiming at revenging to Sailor V instead of going on searching the ginzuishou.

What Zoisite was thinking about was rather simple and pure. Sailor V made him a shame, so he must make her pay for it, otherwise it wouldn't be a "Zoisite's style". Yet, obviously she was more than simply a human being, he must give careful consideration to his Project Revenge.

When Zoisite started working on the Version 3 of his Project Revenge, Kunzite deemed that something should be done.

The highest-ranked general burst into Zoisite's room without any word, he picked up the younger one's hand and pulled his arm, forced him to follow himself. Zoisite had completely no idea of what happened, but he knew clearly that the wisest way was to follow his teacher and do whatever he was asked by the silver-eyed man.

~OooO~

**The author's words:** Well, I wonder that whether you would have interest in the TaiJi (also translated as "The Great ultimate" according to the Chinese-English dictionary), which is an important element of the traditional Chinese Taoism?

I had finished a fanfiction in Chinese mostly about the Shitennou a few months ago, and it contains the theory of Taiji, about the "dark" and the "light". It was so long(more than 70,000 words, perhaps) that I haven't sure whether to translate it to English yet...


	10. Chapter 10

**The author's words:** Sorry for the delay of updating...A little busy these days.

Tough work but I am trying my best~

~OooO~

**The story:**

Zoisite was muddle-headed when taken to London by Kunzite. He followed his silver-haired teacher to see him located Sailor V. The Sailor senshi was making a gesture to a policewoman before rushed into a room, leaving the policewoman waiting outside the door.

What happened after that was too surprising for the youngest general to believe in his own visual sense. He saw the man beside him raised his left hand, and just then the room blasted and was swallowed up by a blazing fire. The policewoman waiting outside was pushed strongly by the heat wave.

"Would you focus back to your mission of searching for the ginzuishou now, Zoisite?"

His voice was even colder than his silver sight. Zoisite dared not to meet that frosty, sharp gaze, he lowered his copper-haired head and timidly answered:"Hai, Kunzite-sama."

It was more or less a pity to Zoisite that he didn't have the chance to take his revenge to Sailor V himself, but what his mentor had did to that sailor brat for him made him felt definitely better.

The boy saw Kunzite blasted the whole room, and also he saw the policewoman cried in the arms of her boyfriend, Zoisite knew that even if Sailor V could survive on her luck, she wouldn't be able to take any action to ruin his plans on the silver crystal for a long time.

What was more, Kunzite was pressing him back into his major mission of the ginzuishou. As a result, Zoisite decided to focus back to his main mission. At last he kept his mind on searching for the ginzuishou, which was badly wanted by Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia.

When recalling the situation at that time, Zoisite couldn't help made a face to himself. What a powerful and terrifying creature Kunzite was! He blasted the whole room without hesitated for a short while, only for Zoisite to back to his mission…

Well, he was lucky enough to be the student instead of the emery of the silver-haired general. Thought Zoisite. He made a mental note to avert offending the oldest tennou. The graceful boy didn't like to be under authoritativeness, never. But he didn't like to challenge that icy, terrifying man directly, either. Whenever facing such matters, he preferred cleverer ways rather than direct antagonism.

Zoisite now could be sure that the silver crystal must be a legendary artifact, since the Dark Kingdom was defeated by that thing in the end although they had the warrior as powerful as Kunzite. His mission of searching for that legendary artifact must be an extremely important one, then. Zoisite knew that he had to make it well done unless he wanted to die in the hands of their Queen Beryl.

Zoisite let his thought go, and suddenly he noticed that a piece of the segments was missed in his memory of the previous life. In the scene of his memory, Beryl, Jadeite, Nephrite and himself were vivid, but Kunzite…it seemed that he was just standing unmoved in the front, leaving anyone else only a pale-caped figure, as if what standing there was a paper-cut silhouette on the camera lens of the projector.

The youngest tennou shook his head, these thoughts made him feel a headache. He cut his mind from tracing back to his memory of previous life. The anguish was not a bit less painful than the sharp pain of being sealed by the power of the ginzuishou. It was a feeling that none of the shitennou would ever like to recollect.

Again he shook his head in order to shake those painful memories out of his mind. After that, Zoisite frowned and wondered why he recalled the plastic rose in one of the jewelry stores he had once checked before.

The reason must be…the plastic flower was so ugly that left him a strong impression. After all, it was no more than a fake flower, an inferior imitation. Zoisite said to himself quietly.

Then which would be the next one? Zoisite narrowed his eyes and moved his emerald sight from one point to another on the map. The look on his face was like an ancient Chinese emperor choosing the imperial concubine for tonight's greeting.

So here it was. Zoisite picked up a green pen to sign a tick on one of the points. It was said that a large-scale exhibition of the opus of a famous master on crystal carving in the following two days, and perhaps he could gain some information during the exhibition.

With these thoughts, Zoisite pondered and gave a thoughtful glance to the map. "_Crystal Rose_?" He savored the name of the jewelry store as if in a thought, "Nice name for a jewelry store."

Zoisite had never seen a real rose since his reborn, although he was using rose petals as his typical way of attack, as well as using rose petals as his favorite decoration of teleporting. He had an impression that he was fond of roses, and he used to use rose petals and crystal blades as his favorite weapons, from his previous life.

The two items was different in his hand with those in the hands of the fragile human beings. The clear, glittering crystal he used was sharper than the sharpest dagger of human being, and the glorious, floating rose petal was a deadly blade every petals.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoisite brushed his long curled copper hair and pack up the map. He lay on the bed for a short rest, and prepared for the action at night.

It was a little later than mid-night when Zoisite appeared in the hall which was fixed up specially for the exhibit on the next day. He moved his fingers randomly and destroyed the monitoring devices in an instant. And then, he threw the destroyed devices a kiss provokingly before he began his searching work.

All the items on display were well prepared at the places where they should be put, and all the other decorations were ready for the following day as well. After the ribbon-cutting ceremony in the morning in the next day, the jewelries could be showed and auctioned to people.

According to the stream of the energy flowing inside the exhibiting hall, Zoisite knew that what his queen wanted was not in the store. The jewelries with variegated motley colors were no more than some stupid decorations of the human beings with hearts of vanity, and those vulgar jewelries could never have a mystery and strong power like the silver crystal.

Zoisite felt a little disappoint, but he didn't expected to find the ginzuishou this time very much. Hence, he would like not to waste his time and conjured his typical petals, readied to leave.

However, the youngest dark general was held back by a strange feeling of energy which was totally different from the energy of the silver crystal.

It was a feeling of energy that didn't contain aggressiveness or threaten, it even didn't contain any necessity for itself to be there, it was just there. And it didn't mean to draw Zoisite's attention intentionally, it wasn't forcing him to feel it, however, the wave stream of the strange energy made the sensitive boy feel safe and calm.

Suddenly an idea happened to appear in the mind of Zoisite: The energy he was feeling might have something to do with the blank in his memory.

He didn't know whether it was an important part in his memory, but whatever, he prefer to make his memory intact.

Hence, Zoisite stopped his magic, and calmed down to sense the energy stream carefully. He was able to tell that the energy stream was from a light fragrant suffusing the air, and the sweet fragrant was too indistinct that he would ignore the smell of the fragrant unless having sensed the feeling of the strange energy.

Zoisite tailed after the fragrant, made a detour to pass the garish counters which were filled with the glittering jewelries and finally he found an inconspicuous counter in a corner. A rose carved with crystal made by the crystal carving master was lying in the counter quietly. The rosy crystal flower was clear and glittering, a card put next to it said that the crystal rose was an early product of the famous master, and the market price of it was limited, but more valuable to be collected as a work of art.

The youngest king felt giddy, it was neither the crystal rose nor the nearby card instruction on it that drew his attention. It was a simple decoration that attracted his sight.

It was a rose, a real blooming rose, a rose that was botanical instead of artificial.

Zoisite felt something shocked inside his heart when his gaze met the rose. A complex feeling which was a mixture of bitter and sweet, of comfort and hurt flooded into his heart, and it was a kind of feeling that he had never experienced since the time he woke up in this life. The feeling hit him too vigorous and too sudden for him to understand what it exactly was, he was knocked completely into a muddle. His pretty head began to hurt badly, it felt like that too much was squeezed in at one time, and his mind was over filled to explode.

As if ordered by a messenger of the gods and spirits, Zoisite suddenly waved his hand to broke the glasses of the counter with the conjured petals and grabbed the crystal rose and the real rose together in his one hand.

The thorns of the rose hurt his fingers, but the pain in his fingers made his headache more or less fainted a little. He gritted his teeth to fight back the splitting feeling of his head, and dizzily went back to his own castle rounded by the rose petals.

The youngest general of the Dark Kingdom wasn't able to sit down and made himself calm down until he was back at home. Zoisite put the crystal flower as well as the real one on the desk, and then he forced himself to stare at them, and tried his best to quieted down the tempestuous storm in his mind.

Finally he was clear about the fragmentary episodes which had flooded into his mind suddenly and violently. Those episodes of his memory made his heart completely confused and troubled.

It was as if that every episode had turned into a piece of fragmentary glass that was as sharp as his favorite ice crystal blade, and thrust deeply into his heart to make that sentimental heart disastrously hurt.

How did he forget the silver-eyed man, and how could he forget that man!


	12. Chapter 12

**The author's words:** Well...I'm terribly sorry for delaying the update so long~ I'm a little busy these days, and perhaps the snail-like updating speed would last for several days...

But anyway, thank you for your reviews, Jamesbirdsong, and anyone who is enjoying this story(Though you are not reviewing, I believe that you are there^^~). Your encouragement would be a great amount of energy for me to keep on the translating and writing work!

~OooO~

**The story:**

When saw the rose, Zoisite remembered all about his previous life. Though he didn't know how he had lost his memory of the time of Gold Elysium, he remembered all about that man.

The man who was with silky long, straight silver hair and silver grey eyes, the man who was always as cold as the eternal frozen ice of the north polar, the man who was in charge to train him, and always strict to him but always appeared like the God whenever he was in trouble, the man who was the oldest and most powerful one of the shitennou, and the most important—the man whom he loved with his heart, his whole life!

How could he forget him, and how could it take so long to remember him?

Zoisite seized the rose into his hand, and grasped it tightly in his hand. Again his fingers was hurt by the thorns of the rose, scarlet blood blotted on his white glove, and the blood on the glove was like a blooming rose, but Zoisite wasn't aware of his bleeding at all. Tear drops slipped across his face, and his delicate face was covered with tears, yet, he didn't notice, or didn't care.

It was a peaceful and flourishing time of both the Kingdom on the earth and the Kingdom on the moon. The main background of the sweetest love story was the secret rose garden that was only known by Kunzite-sama and himself, it was a world belonged to them only.

It was a garden filled with blooming roses. And among the bright-colored roses were their honey memories of romantic. Those memories of the previous life had gone with the wind, and were like the verse written by the breeze, like the poetry written on the falling petals of roses, which at last would come back to the soil, and brew the fragrant and sweet filling the air in the garden.

Even thought that Queen Serenity of the moon exhausted every power of her mind to make the king of Elysium made such a muddle-headed decision in order to have control over the earth, his Kunzite-sama preferred betraying the Monarch to the separation with Zoisite. The highest-ranked general threw his career away and joined Beryl as a warrior of darkness, although he was always a workaholic that took mission and the royal orders as the first thing in his life.

And when the former Elysiumian shitennou were standing up to the grand silver palace of Silver Millennium, Kunzite was still protecting his lover, shielded attract from the clamoring and jumping Sailor Scouts for the little sakura, and gave the attract back thousands as much in turn.

However, all those had gone, they seemed to have gone.

How did you forget him, Zoisite, how dare you forget the man you have loved with your whole heart? Zoisite yelled at himself quietly inside, it's unforgivable!

He recalled the way Kunzite treated him these days. Definitely nothing more than a teacher to a student, especially no love in it. Zoisite could sentimentally feel that. And it even took so long for he himself to remember his lover and their love affair, what happened?

Was the love not deep enough to leap over life and death? The pretty boy leaned against the desk and choked with sobs, or…had the highest-ranked general had actually never really loved his student but only kept him beside as a bed pet? Then what he went against the king and the lunar queen for, perhaps he only dislike his betrothed fiancée Sailor Venus and at the same time was tired to be dominated by that stupid monarch?

It was the first time Zoisite burst into tears, and he was even unable to control himself, it was too sharp a pain for him to survive.

Zoisite despairingly forced himself to believe that his beloved Kunzite-sama didn't love him anymore, or…hadn't ever loved him from the very beginning of their story. Seeing Zoisite losing his memories might be a relief to the icy cold man from the nagging of the younger one—since he had numerous of youma to satisfy his sexual needs, and youma would never annoy him since they had neither hearts nor sentiment.

Such thoughts made Zoisite's sobs dropped like a spring, he wasn't able to stop crying.

He was perplexed, he didn't know how to face the man who had left him so many unforgettable, sweet memories but treated him as little more than a stranger now.

Perhaps his only chance to stay by the side of that silver man was to hide his secret feeling safe inside, Zoisite said to himself, or Kunzite might look down upon the boy with a delusion.

And even only staying by his side seeing the silver pale figure could more or less console the boy's heart which was suffering from the bitter and pain of lovesick. Zoisite didn't notice how naïve his thought was.

He carefully put the rose in somewhere that would never be found by others in his castle, but when thinking about how to deal with the crystal rose he brought back together with the real one…


	13. Chapter 13

**The author's words:** Well, after so long a time, I finished a new chapter...I'm sorry for the long delaying of updating~But I promise that I would finish this translating work one day~

So busy these days...

And,_ Sailor Swifty_, I'm glad that Zoisite get his memory back, too. However, it hadn't finished yet~~ : )

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

Actually, Zoisite didn't give up his dim last hope to Kunzite. He decided to give the crystal art work to Kunzite as a present. He wasn't sure whether Kunzite would keep the present from a young, childish boy, but even if he simply allowed Zoisite to keep his love, Zoisite would be ready to devote his life to the older man.

Zoisite shook his head. No. he rejected his idea. He would give this present to Kunzite but he would never dare to risk being forbidden to be tailing Kunzite. Hence, he dared not to express his love to that merciless glacier.

The boy practiced to the mirror for almost the whole night, and in the small hours of the next day, he finally was able to handle a calm voice when calling "Kunzite-sama" with his head lowered as if nothing had happened to him. If ignored his red and swollen eyes caused by the sobs, Zoisite believed that even Queen Beryl-sama would never notice anything.

In the news of the human beings in the next day, a "special robbery" was announced to the people. It was said that the robber seemed to be with a strong sense of purpose to something, that he took a crystal rose which was not marketing valuable, instead of other numerous expansive jewelries, as well as the rose aside as a simple decoration.

Kunzite knew what happened in the human's world soon via his perfect information net made of numerous youma in the Dark Kingdom. He could tell that it was Zoisite who did such thing even without having to think it over.

During the training, Kunzite found that anything Zoisite had done was with a strong purpose. He would never waste his time bothered to have a single glance on anything had little to do with him, no matter how valuable the object was.

Hence, the boy must have found something in the store, perhaps some hints to the searching work of the ginzuishou were on the crystal rose. With these thoughts, Kunzite appeared in front of Zoisite in the youngest tennou's castle with a flash of white, pure light.

Zoisite looked calm at the moment, his tears had been washed out. And at the current time, the boy was staring at the map on the desk, and the crystal rose was lying next to his hand.

"Had you found anything in the store or on the crystal object?" Asked Kunzite. He was always stingy in words and speech, and he directly asked what he wanted to know without any greetings or such clichés.

Zoisite raised his head when heard the voice of his teacher. Though he had practiced for many times, a flash of complex flurried went quickly through his sight. Fortunately the whole attention of Kunzite was on the crystal rose that he didn't notice the unusual expression of Zoisite.

"Not yet, Kunzite-sama…" Zoisite hesitated before finally started his words, "Actually, I was just…I just felt want to take it back when I saw it there, because I felt like to give it to Kunzite-sama as a present…without rhyme or reason." The boy mustered up all his courage managing to say that, but still, he dared not to meet his beloved teacher's eyes, he was afraid that his gaze would sell him out to that man whom he loved deeper than anyone else.

The highest ranked tennou seemed have fallen in a daze for a second. He hesitated for a while and frowned, but at last he received the gift from his student. However, his eyes showed neither temperature nor emotion: "OK, Zoisite, thank you for the present. But I hope you would focus your attention mainly to your missions." With these words he turned round, and the pale cape fluttered behind him before he disappeared.

Was he not in love any more…why his eyes were so calm, and why his gaze was so freezing. His attitude was icy as if talking to a youma who was nobody but submitting information to him.

Zoisite felt his heart sinking deep down to coldness and darkness. It was like an icehouse, no, the coldness in Kunzite was colder than any icehouses. The boy's heart was frozen to a fragile ice cake, clearer than a crystal, and even more fragile than glass.

But at least he took it. Zoisite tried to console himself, although the consolation was so feeble and blank, almost knee-high to a mosquito.

When Kunzite was back to his own castle, he was thinking about the crystal rose. He at first was considering to put it at some place randomly, but his heart was strangely making him feeling that he should put the gift somewhere carefully.

Kunzite was hesitating, but he didn't really know what he was hesitating for. The crystal rose was becoming warmer and warmer in the heat of his hand, but he didn't feel like to put it down. It was a kind of feeling that he had never experienced before—never in his memory.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the first time that Kunzite began to doubt his memory. He couldn't remember that whether he had any contact with Zoisite, the figure of that boy was too dim in him memory, and he could remember that his contacts with Jadeite or Nephrite were no more than common working contacts.

Then why did the abnormal action of that copper-haired boy with emerald eyes disturbed him so much? Where came that feeling of familiarity which was so misty but so strong? Kunzite frowned to himself, and he didn't know the answer to the question he questioned himself. Though he tried to search his deep memory, he failed to get anything.

He was sure that he was once the first-ranked general of the kingdom of Golden Elysium, and he was sure that he made the choice to betray his king of Elysium because of something intolerant done by the fatuous Monarch. _The shitennou answered to spiritual tyranny with practical betrayal._ Thought Kunzite, and that was the only thing he remembered about the betrayal of their previous life.

What was the particular reason the shitennou made their choices to Beryl instead of their king? Kunzite couldn't remember what the king had done, and how could it be so serious that made the four generals chose to go against the ruler of the kingdom? But whatever, Kunzite didn't care. Whatever the reason was, both the Golden Elysium Kingdom and the Silver Millennium Kingdom had been annihilated as a forgotten legend in the universe.

The Dark Kingdom, and his identify as a general of the Dark Kingdom was the only actuality, and the only actual existence to him.

The ice king would not change his expression for three times in such a short moment. Hence, he put the crystal flower on the desk after his second frowning before turned back to a pack of documents and information reports from the youma. All those weird feelings, those questions and those confusions at once disappeared from his mind, as if completely evanished.

Again Kunzite recalled Zoisite, his nominally equal-ranked colleague who was in fact his student that answered to him. He was attracted by Sailor V last time, and had done things other than his mission this time, it seemed that more systematically train was needed to be implement on this talent but experienceless boy in order to educate him to a Jadeite-like warrior which was Beryl's favorite style in the kingdom. With these thoughts, Kunzite scribbled on the plan of Zoisite's training work.

"You don't need to go to England anymore, Zoisite."When Kunzite met Zoisite the next time, he told these words to him, "Youma of Jadeite had already authenticated that the abnormal energy reaction in London had nothing to do with the ginzuishou." Zoisite was listening to him as obedience and respectful as usual, his lowered head and eyebrow showed that he was as if ready to receive any orders from his teacher.

Zoisite himself was the only one who knew the true reason why he preferred not to meet the silver sight of Kunzite. He dared not to risk allowing his own gaze reveal his emotion to the older man, he was afraid of being treated as a freakish gay by the silver man.

Well, it was not that regular for a boy to fall in love with a man, especially a man like Kunzite. The frosty action of the ice king made Zosite believed that if his affection was known by the icy lord, he might be even bothered to show his disdain, he would just ignore the poor boy as if he was no more than air.

"Zoisite." The man was not finish yet. Zoisite forced himself focused back onto his words:"Make your attention back into the city of Tokyo, and watch out of any new clues."

This vigorous voice had whispered something sweet to him and carried him into a region of dreams for thousands of times during the days in Elysium, and even without any emotion inside it contained the power that he could never disobey. Zoisite lowered his head and bowed to his master:"Hai, Kunzite-sama."

Zoisite's hands was in fists, he cruelly pinched his palm with his fingernails, the sharp pain helped him keeping his voice appeared calm and steady as usual, but nearly drove him burst into tears. Finally he could manage to keep his loving secret safe, and Kunzite left after he got the positive response without noticing anything, and without leaving any more words or expressions either.

Zoisite found a corner in the Dark castle as his secret garder. Such corners to which Beryl would never condescended to pay a little attention and the youma would not give a simple glance had never in shortage.

The boy planted roses that he brought back from the human society fully in the garden. Roses was his favorite flowers, and this flower of romantic was also the witness of he and Kunzite's love, as well as the witness of their intoxicated first time.

Would he had collected enough courage to tell Kunzite about his feeling when the roses were blooming? Such questions circled around in Zoisite's mind whenever he stared at the roses.


	15. Chapter 15

**The author's words:** So my setting of the "memories of previous life" was that seeing the real roses would make Kunzite and Zoisite recall their memories~Zoisite saw a rose in the crystal store, so he got his memory back, however...

And this time it was Kunzite's turn to suffer from the pain of being with the one he love but without with his lover's memory back~^^

**To **_Sailor Swifty_**:** I guess this time you would say"awww, poor Kunzite" after reading this chapter~ :D

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

It was a secret garden belonged to Zoisite only. Sitting among the buds of the roses, Zoisite tasted his memory of the previous life again and again. His mind wandered back to the time of Golden Elysium, to the secret garden filled with roses in the Golden Palace that had gone forever.

But presently, the illusion would evanish, leaving the daydreaming boy sitting in the corner of the Dark Castle, alone. He was as gorgeous as he was in the previous life, but nobody was enjoying his beauty. It was yesterday once more, but yesterday never more.

Every time when he immersed himself in the memory of the elapsed Elysium, the dream-like, sweet smile quietly climbed onto the boy's delicate lips. But at the same time, crystal-like tears would hang on his pale, exquisite face. The tear drops fell down and rolled on the petals, flashed under the crystal light of the castle, and at last seeped into the roses.

Perhaps those memories of the previous lift brought him much more pain than that little bit of illusory sweetness, but Zoisite was most willing to suffer the tears for the sake of that dream laughter, because it was the only thing that left in his despairing love.

However the recent Kunzite he saw was as if to be completely another person, a person that was so strange and distance to him. Whenever he was looking at Zoisite, there was only coldness and distance in his sight. It seemed that to Kunzite, Zoisite was no more than a mission that was said to be very important given by Queen Beryl.

And if there was anything that could made Zoisite feel more freezing than the ice, frost and cold wind in this D point of the North polar, it could only be the sights of Kunzite, who was well known as the ice king.

Being almost frozen to death, Zoisite eventually made the decision when the roses he planted were blossoming. He made up his mind to cut his bitter one-side affection by doing something. He had the courage now, as his had expected when he planted those flowers.

However, he didn't decide to tell the older man about his feeling, but resolved to forget all what made him such painful again, which perhaps meant to give up…forever.

If he did so, he could free himself from the suffering of the hopeless lovesick. And what was more, thought Zoisite, he might have exterminated any possibility to disturb that silver-haired man. He was afraid that one day the suffering would be too sharp and painful for him to bear that he might be taken by the urge to let his feeling out to his teacher.

And Kunzite-sama must be annoyed with it. Thought Zoisite despairingly while biting his pale underlip with his pearly white teeth.

If there was a mirror nearby, Zoisite would be able to see how pale his face and lips were. But he refused to see, and even refused to imagine that. He cared about his appearance so much that he hated to see the haggard version of himself.

Zoisite stared at his roses for one last time before turned back to his secret garden and conjured numerous crystals of different shapes. He made the floated around him and placed into a strange magic array. He pricked a thorn of the rose on his finger, and dripped one single drop of his blood on the crystal in the middle.

A flash of white light raised from the array made by crystal, and the pretty boy with tears on his face was engulfed by the bright, translucent light. Zoisite grabbed his head with his arms, as if was suffering from a sharp, violent pain.

Finally he disappeared being shrouded in the crystal-like light. He blanked his mind, and he knew that he would find himself lying in the somewhere in his own castle when woke up. And he happened to miss the voice shouting to him just one second after his disappearance:"Zoisite! What the hell are you doing?"

The voice was from a silver figure that Zoisite had yearned day and night…but it was too late. Kunzite subconsciously stretched his hands to grasp that weird boy, but he failed, what he caught at last was only a full hand of quickly vanishing white light.

Kunzite turned to the roses before he noticed what he was doing, and immediately grabbed his head as a strong and sharp pain attracted his mind heavily. The fragrance of the roses pierced through his mind, and caused another wave of pain which was ever sharper and fiercer.

Well, it was a feeling similar to what Zoisite felt when he first saw the real rose, but of course the King of Space didn't know that. All he was thinking was"Goddamn!"

The beautiful copper-haired boy, he was…he would have of course been the fairest rose in the world blossomed for the silver-haired man only! Kunzite thought himself a dyed-in-the-wool idiot, a totally bastard, that how could he forget the sweetness and tender feelings he shared with Zoisite during the previous life?


	16. Chapter 16

**The author's words:** Thank you for your warm encouragement, **_James Birdsong_**~Your reviews really encouraged me a lot, and I was happy seeing your reviews in almost every chapter~

And to **_Sailor Swifty_**-Zoi disappeared and Kunzite was only one second late...what a pity! Zoisite chose to forget his love affair with his mentor again, and knowing that, Kunzite chose to hide his feeling and keep silent. But I don't think either of them would keep on to the end...^^

Happy Ending, trust me~

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

The sudden reinstated memory flooded into Kunzite's mind as tempestuously as tidal water, and caused his headache as if his head was to explode. However, the pain inside his head was less than dimi-part of the pain in his heart. He blamed himself for his stupid icy attitude which probably had froze the young tennou to hurt.

The highest-ranked general felt too emergency to think for any longer, that he swung his cape and teleported back to his own castle immediately.

At last Kunzite understood. He understood why he felt anxious and agitated when knowing Zoisite in dangerous; he understood why he wished to blast that Sailor brat to the hell when seeing her hurt Zoisite.

Memories might be able to be distorted, but the feeling inside one's heard of true love would survive through whatever and was just there whenever. Beryl had never understood that, while Kunzite had only ignored that and refused to think about it seriously under the pressure of the dark power of Metallia, which was definitely an action of an emotional coward!

Kunzite had never willed to be a coward, neither to be one purposely nor to become one accidentally. He was the merciless ice king to the whole world, but the considerate, gentle lover to Zoisite only, all his warmth had been given to the younger one with copper ponytail and emerald eyes.

Hence, what if he ever forgot that boy? And what else would be left in his powerful but dead-alive life as a highest-ranked general of the ruler of whether the Golden Elysium Kingdom or the Dark Kingdom, had he forgot the boy loving him passionately and loved by him deeply?

The answer was 'nothing'. He now remembered that his only requirement to submitted himself to the rule of the devil queen was to be with Zoisite. _The Shitennou answered to spiritual tyranny with practical betrayal._ Again he recalled that, and this time he thought he could understand how it made sense.

The first tennou didn't know how had Zoisite and he lost their memories for so long, neither did he care. He didn't know that it was Beryl who had distorted their memories with a few fake figures, but he clearly knew that it was Beryl who connected herself to the Greatest Queen Metallia, who contained the dark power resuscitated the Shitennou.

That former Kingdom of Elysium had gone, and would never be back. Even if it would, still he would not have the chance to be allowed to keep the relationship with his student according to the history of the previous life. As a result, to go on serving Queen Beryl perhaps not the most willing choice, but the choice with the most realism.

Moreover, it made no difference to Kunzite ruled by whoever, since he had saw through the essence the rulers had in common. Only if having Zoisite by his side, being allowed to love him, care for him, protect him, Kunzite would never care about the identity of his boss.

Kunzite sat in his own castle for a short while to calm himself down. And he stood up, fluttered his cape and disappeared from his room after he felt himself recovered a little from his sharp headache.

The silver-haired man didn't want to waste even a single second. He was so eager to be by the side of his Zoisite, to hole that little creature in his embrace, to kiss those rosy lips, and to caress that delicate face and smooth body.

And what was the most important, to love him and protect him.

With these thoughts, the oldest general teleported, left only a flash of light which vanished soon.

When Kunzite reappeared in the parlor of Zoisite's castle, he saw a sleeping beauty curling on the sofa, with his kitten-like curled hair falling around his face and shoulder freely. On the face of that little lovely kitten there were tear stains, which made Kunzite's heart ache suddenly.

Kunzite stepped toward the sofa and bent to plant a gentle soft kiss on those rosy lips slightly before he noticed what he was doing. Zoisite wasn't aware of that and was still wallowing in his own dream and even didn't move a tiny bit. Kunzite felt his urge to kiss the beauty deeply and passionately, but he didn't want to awaken him, since he was sleeping so well, and his sleeping face was so innocent and delicate.

As a result, Kunzite was simply staring at Zoisite keeping himself unmoved, as if he could keep that posture for millions of years. He was ready to make up to Zoisite for his coldness which hurt the younger one so much with warm embraces and sweet kisses after the boy woke up.

If there was anything more unforgivable than betraying Prince Endymion as the ex-master of the four heavenly kings, it would be forgetting his true love for Zosite. Thought Kunzite.

Kunzite felt a sense of exciting flew inside himself while seeing Zoisite waking up and being to open his eyes.

Yet, the poor ice king had to suffer knowing that his lover would only be his ex-lover as soon as those emerald eyes opened.


	17. Chapter 17

**The author's word:** Dear all~thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy it~

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

For one second, Zoisite was surprised by the silver-grey eyes beyond him. The first thought rammed his mind was that whether he had done something wrong that made the older tennou here to punish him. He sprung up from the sofa and lowered his head, looked flustered but still graceful as he always was.

"I didn't mean to loaf on the job, Kunzite-sama…" Zoisite tried to explain, "I was just too tired now and I would go on searching for the silver crystal this evening, I promise. Please forgive me, Kunzite-sama."

Zoisite dared even not to raise his head to meet the gaze of his icy teacher. He felt too fearful to notice that his timid expression and estranged voice caused a bunch of hurt flashed through the eyes of the older man.

Kunzite was shocked and confused for an instant. He was at once aware of the lack of emotion in his student's voice and words. It was no longer the enamored, close tone belong to a lover, as what was during the previous life, it was no more than pure respect and even dread for a student to his powerful teacher.

And that voice was even less vivid than his usual replies to Beryl. Kunzite had hear how Zoisite answered to Beryl before since he was in charge of his student.

Obviously that boy had never really cared about what Beryl said or wanted, he sometimes question the orders in a childish way which Kunzite thought must make the devil queen angry. And when the queen snarled he would just appeared to receive all the orders and missions but actually kept on doing things in his own way.

Well, nobody could really force Zoisite to do something against his own will, thought Kunzite, never, he would follow only his own choice.

And this time, the uninhibited boy chose to end his love…his relationship with the man who wasz loving him so deeply. Such thoughts filled the mind of the silver-haired man with a sense of bitter. Kunzite recalled the strange array Zoisite made with crystals less than an hour ago…

The little sakura must had been badly hurt by his previous lover's freezing icy behavior…Kunzite felt extremely guilty when he realized that. And such hurt finally made the boy choose to forget it again. Zoisite chose to forget every day and night, and all the sweet memories the shared during their previous life that never to return.

Kunzite felt a sudden blank in his mind. What if the boy didn't love him any longer? What could he do?

It was the first time that the most powerful tennou felt so helpless. He had never even bothered considering such question, since Zoisite was loving him, and would surely love him from ever to forever, and it would be as it ought to be. The highest-ranked general knew that numerous male as well as females drooled over Zoisite, but he believed that there would never be a betrayal or such thing between his Zoisite and him.

However the first tennou had forgotten that there was one thing other than betrayal could take his lover away from him which was even more powerful and undefeatable—that was ovlivion.

Kunzite regained his usual icy style, if not more, after half a second hesitated.

"Zoisite, Queen Beryl-sama expects that you would find the ginzuishou as soon as possible." With these words, he immediately turned back and left, even refused to listen to the "Hai, Kunzite-sama" which was in humble reverence.

When back to his own castle, Kunzite grabbed the crystal rose he received from Zoisite. Staring at the pure, clear object with a partly hidden partly visible light pink, Kunzite made his hands into fists, and froze all his emotion in the deepest part of his heart.

Kunzite thought that everything would back to normal soon since Zoisite chose to forget, and he himself chose to keep silent, and the bitter-sweet love affair would just gone with the wind, as if nothing had even happened.

He thought Zoisite would soon regain his power as one of the four dark kings completely, and after that Queen Beryl-sama would give Kunzite some new missions. There would be no more special connections between the ex-lovers since they would no longer be teacher and student, and the names of Zoisite and Kunzite would meant no difference to each other like the name of Jadeite and Nephrite, who were their fellow tennou.

Perhaps their names would be mentioned together by the youma as the fellow tennou, and no more than that.

The oldest tennou was naïve for the first time, but he hadn't realized it yet.

However, he had to admit his being naïve before long.

The ice king thought he would be calm and steady, after all he was called the ice king not because of the color of his hair. However, his lovesick stole his strength and made his feel weak sometimes. He found himself could never be that perfectly cold and indifference to the boy he love as he was to the others.

Especially when he saw Zoisite went to the castle belonged to Nephrite, who actually lived in the city of Tokyo more than in the Dark Castle beneath the D point of the North Polar. Kunzite felt his heart burning in the sharp sense of jealousy when seeing Zoisite going to Nephrite's place. The fierce feeling of firing was like to be keeping on even if covered by ice and snow that millions times thicker than it of the north polar.


	18. Chapter 18

Soon Kunzite found himself a reasonable reason, or at least seemed to be reasonable: The way Zoisite gazing at Nephrite was definitely not like the gaze from one tennou to another. Hence, he had the responsibility to make sure that Zoisite's work on his mission should not be disturbed by lust or anything else.

As the mentor of the youngest tennou he had the reason, even the responsibility to do something to this. With these thoughts, he quietly appeared behind Zoisite.

Zoisite was still staring at the auburn-haired star gazer at a distance and noticed the king of the stars was absorbed in his star atlas.

An intangible figure was like in the dreams of Zoisite, he could feel that figure appeared dimly sometimes, however, he wasn't able to catch it. It felt like that was a figure belonged to someone that he should and could never forget, but he could not tell who the owner of that figure particularly was.

Zoisite hesitated for a while when he saw the starlit blue eyes of the auburn-haired man, was that man Nephrite? The coldness and the pride in that pair of eyes were so familiar to something deep in his memory.

The crystal array worked even worse than the magic brainwashing power of Metallia. Zoisite forgot the one he had loved but the love itself survived. He felt and was almost sure that he had been in love with someone, whose eyes were filled with coldness and pride as well.

The youngest tennou forgot about his own crystal array, he didn't know where such a weird feeling came and why he had forgotten whom particular he loved, moreover, he didn't care.

Zoisite wanted to find his love back and didn't care about the reasons or the causes, and in fact, he was just following his nature.

Would it be Nephrite, the king of stars? Perhaps…and perhaps not, he was not sure. It seemed like the second tennou was fond of stars only, had he ever loved or at least accepted one's love, especially from a male such as Zoisite?

The delicate boy blushed with these thoughts. He was not sure, and as a result, he was just standing at a distance, watching the star gazer dealing with his stars. However, Nephrite had never realized the apprehensive, fire-like gaze from the beautiful boy, he was busy with his star atlas.

"Zoisite, have you already found out the silver crystal which could awaken the Greatest Ruler Queen Metallia-sama?" A cold, hard voice suddenly broke into the boy's mind which was miles away. Zoisite shivered with fear in the merciless coldness before instinctively drew back for one step, bowed to his mentor and timidly answered:"Not yet, I beg your forgiveness, Kunzite-sama."

"Well, I thought that you must have had all your missions given by Queen Metallia-sama perfectly done or you wouldn't be so idle that even wandering in here." The ice king was expressionless, but the chilling sense in his voice showed his displeasure.

Zoisite shivered again, he raised his head and accidentally met the icy silver eyes in front of him. He lowered his head again at once, it was even colder than that in him dream, and the coldness in that silver gaze was freezing him to death. The boy answered with a low voice:"I…I beg your forgiveness, Kunzite-sama, I was not wandering. Actually I was just…passing by."

When met those crystal-like, innocent emerald eyes, Kunzite moved his sight to somewhere else immediately. The first general let his gaze flew through the top of the younger one and didn't say a single word. However, his silence was a more suffocating press than his words. Finally he saw Zoisite's head lowered even more, and heard the boy murmured:"I'm sorry, Kunzite-sama, I'm going back to go on preparing for the searching work at once."

Still Kunzite didn't say a word, he was keeping his stony face before suddenly vanished in a flash of silver light.

Zoisite dared not to raise his head again until Kunzite disappeared. The youngest tennou wiped out the sweat on his forehead and neck before gave a last glance at Nephrite, who was still not aware of him, and then teleported back to his own castle via a bloom of rose petals.

It felt like that…his heart was beating faster when he met the silver gaze of his icy mentor just now. Zoisite recalled that when the scene just now flashed back in his mind. How could that happen? Would his lover be this stony, merciless fierce?

Zoisite shook his head and rejected such a sudden idea at once. No. He thought. The way Kunzite looked at him was as cold and indifference as that to anyone else, hence, it was impossible for Kunzite to share any memory with him…or with anyone else. That man was really heartless. Zoisite added to himself.

He turned back to his map of Tokyo, grabbed a grey pen in his hand and started to think about the possible location of the Ginzuishou.

Not long after that, an information of a piece of news which had driven millions of human beings crazily exciting transmitted to the Dark Kingdom from the numerous youma spying on the human society. According to the news, a famous European collector of crystal jewelries was coming in a few days, and he was coming to auction his proudest collection—a pendant named "The Silver Love".

~Oo*oO~

**The author's supplement:** It seems that the relationship between Zoisite and Nephrite was a little weird and ambiguous according to the anime version...Zoisite hated Nephrite, but why? Of course Nephrite overstepped the boundary when working on the missions. However, it seems that the hatred began even before that...

I had saw variant of reasons in the fanfictions~And I like almost all of them^^I also like to create one myself~^^

A lot of Chinese fans of the Shitennou thought that Zoi loved Neff before, but the star gazer didn't response, and at last Zoisite turned to hate Nephrite because of his being ignoring him, and fell in love with Kunzite when the silver-haired man offered his love to Zoi...Well, I'm not sure that whether this is reasonable enough or not, at least it sounds partially explain the action of Zoi and Neff.

My own opinion was shown in the story, and I hope it make sense~


	19. Chapter 19

**The author's words:** Thank you to all the reviews, and hope that my hard working hadn't disappointed you~

I love your opinion on the hatred between Zoi and Neffy, _**Sailor Swifty**_, it's really cute and well match the character of Zoi^^I would like to talk about that with the Chinese fans online and introduce your opinion to them as a really lovely one, we had never combined that "mysterious" hatred with the delicate face of Zoi beauty before~I bet they would be also interested in it! :D

And to _**James Birdsong**_, your warm encouragement really strengthened my confidence to finish this tough translating work a lot~

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

Well, there was no conclusive proof indicating the relationship between the ginzuishou—the silver crystal—and the pendant "The Silver Love", but the name of the two objects was so similar that everyone would have an associative thinking between them.

So had Zoisite.

Queen Beryl didn't summon him for this information, but Zoisite clearly knew that the queen surely had been aware of the similarity of the two names, and she didn't summon his only because she excepted that one as clever as Zoisite should know what to do.

Of course he knew. Zoisite knew that whether the pendant was the ginzuishou for which they were searching or not, he'd better go and check it and report to the queen about the result.

Zoisite analyzed the information he got carefully compared with his own schedule. According to the result, he had three or four days to prepare for his action. That was enough, thought Zoisite. He even had extra time to look down upon the human beings' appreciation of the beauty.

What a poor aesthetic judgment. Zoisite scorned quietly in his mind. There was no doubt that "The Silver Love" was definitely a name as ugly and undistinguished as the "ginzuishou", which was called by the lunarians. But whatever, he would get that stupid crystal.

Zoisite felt rather exciting about the thoughts of his on the crystal matter. He was confident, and only if that undistinguished jewelry was what Queen Metallia wanted…Zoisite couldn't help laughed, what a great success he was getting! He could even imagine the bursting joy after the mission finished.

With these thoughts, Zoisite felt bored to teleport, so he just walked back to his own castle from where he summoned the youma to report to him. He didn't like the youma entering his castle, so he usually summoned them at somewhere else if necessary.

The King of Fire and Wind was trying to work out an accomplished project on the work he was going to deal with. The project was about to be done when he was walking passing by the castle of Nephrite, who was now standing beside his instruments of astrology.

The auburn-haired man rarely lived in the Dark Kingdom, and the instruments in his villa located in the outerskirts of Tokyo were much more complete and sumptuous than those in here.

Zoisite was a little surprised to see him inside the kingdom for the second time within such a short period. With the wandering mind Zoisite unconsciously stopped walking to stare at the second tennou at a distance again, wondering if this muscular star gazer could be his lover during the previous life.

Well, Zoisite wasn't really a gay. Being built with more youma than human, actually he as well as his fellow tennou didn't really care about gender preference if they were really fond of another creature, which in fact not that easy to happen on a dark tennou as on a human being. However, Zoisite could tell it was a male instead of female that deep in his indistinct memory of the previous life.

Since it was so, and since he had excluded Kunzite already, and since Jadeite looked rather far from any love affairs, Zoisite had no idea but to stare at Nephrite blankly, only to find that the astrologist was definitely not his cup of tea.

This time the pretty boy was detected by the older man talking to his stars at the recent time.

Nephrite was astonished to see Zoisite here and even gazing at him. He didn't remember they had ever co-worked, neither during the time of Golden Elysium nor during the time of Dark Kingdom up to now.

Had the memory of that tiny part which showed the secret love affair inside the Golden Palace about himself teased Zoisite in the garden following the order of the king of Elysium wasn't washed out he would make a mental note to keep a distance with Zoisite for fear of the jealousy of the powerful first tennou, but it was so easy to wash that short shot out that Beryl would never miss it.

Hence, Nephrite was innocently unaware of anything between that two of his fellow tennou.

He just asked apathetically:"Why are you here to my place, Zoisite?" His voice contained ten percent curiosity and ninety percent indifference.

Zoisite hesitated for a while. He was still losing in his own thoughts and hadn't expected that the star king would notice him. He was about to answer as a passing-by, but he changed his mind after one second.

"Queen Beryl-sama asked me to check the jewelry named 'Silver Love' to make sure whether it is the ginzuishou which could awake our Greatest Ruler Queen Metallia-sama." It was a gentle and soft voice, if there were anything ever between the two tennou, Nephrite would had felt something in that voice, and of course he felt nothing, Zoisite could tell that.

To be honest, Nephrite was a little envy Zoisite's mission to search for the silver crystal. Somehow, it was one of the most important work in the kingdom. But he hadn't thought deeply about that yet, Nephrite had his own matters to deal with, and one who was as self-absorbed as Nephrite was always disinclined to bother himself with other's mission and situation, unless when he felt necessary to himself.

Hence, he simply replied:"So what?"


	20. Chapter 20

**The author's words:** It is midnight...but finally I finished this chapter and can update this fiction~ :D I found that I had finished translating 2/3 of this fic, and I am feeling encouraged, I'm always trying my best~

**_James Birdsong_**, I'm really thankful to your active encouragement~

And**_ Sailor Swifty_**, sharing ideas really bring us great fun~

As for the living place of Nephrite and Zoisite, I guess that every tennou has his own castal in the Dark Kingdom, but perhaps fifty percent of the castles are empty. One belongs to Nephrite who usually lives in Tokyo, and the other belongs to Zoisite who usually lives in...well, we all know that^^

It is heard that most rooms of Nephrite's house in Tokyo are completely blank...

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

Zoisite frowned before stepped nearer to the stargazer. He rested his emerald sight on the huge star atlas floating in front of Nephrite and asked:"Would you do me a favor, please?"

"What is it?" Asked Nephrite. He didn't really mind to help that youngest king. Though that boy sometimes held a bad temper, he was mostly friendly and gentle to his fellows, at least during the time of Golden Elysium in Nephrite's memory. Moreover, the auburn-haired king had never thought the youngest one as a rival. To Nephrite, Zoisite, instead of a fellow king rivaled him, was only a little sixteen-years-old that seldom got in touch with him.

"Would your stars tell that what the special energy reflection would be like if that 'The Silver Love' was the silver crystal which Queen Beryl wanted?" He glanced at Nephrite with an unsure look before added:"Or what would the energy reflection wave be like if the ginzuishou appears?"

Hearing these words, Nephrite frowned slightly. Zoisite should have known that astrology didn't deal with such problems. He replied with half sorry for couldn't help the little boy and half scornful for the ignorant boy's asking for the moon:"I'm sorry, Zoisite. But don't you know even a little bit of astrology? You should have understood it was impossible."

Nephrite didn't tell the lie. Even though he would one day be so hot-headed that had created the kurozuishou—the black crystal—for retrieving his failure in front of the evil queen in the future, he didn't succeed in locating the ginzuishou correctly.

However Zoisite didn't care, it was not really for a positive answer that had he asked so. He was just trying…both the auburn-haired man and himself. He had anticipated such an answer and just kept silent when heard it.

The copper-haired boy stretched his one hand slowly towards the star atlas, as if he was wanting to touch the huge floating starry map. Nephrite didn't pay attention to the action of the boy, he was still pressing his hands freely on the working platform in front of the star atlas.

Yet, the stargazer suddenly felt his hand touched, by an object which was soft, warm and smooth…he lowered his head, and saw the pale, slender fingers…the soft, delicate hand. Zoisite's hand covering his, seemed inadvertently.

As for Zoisite, that beautiful boy was staring at the armillary sphere concentratingly, and it seemed that he was totally unaware of his own action in the hand.

Nephrite couldn't help looked the pretty boy up and down. He saw the silky copper curled hair was meekly tied up to a ponytail, and he could see that delicate face through the scattered hair; he saw the soft fringe hanging freely at the pale, smooth forehead, and also he saw that pair of crystal-clear emerald eyes, which were twinkling like the brightest staring up above the heaven on the pale, delicate face.

What a pity that he is not a she…and if he were a she…Nephrite frowned and slightly shook his head. He didn't know why these thoughts suddenly came to him, definitely he wasn't a man who was easy to be attracted by women, less likely to his same gender.

However, if that Zoisite standing beside were a girl…Nephrite thought that he no doubt would have the urge to hold her and kiss her and even take her, if he were welcomed. Well, not only him. Thought Nephrite, he had plenty of reason to believe that every mature man would just think of the same thing if being with so beautiful and attractive girl, especially alone.

Yet, Nephrite didn't realized that they were not alone, neither did Zoisite. A icy blue light flashed before vanished from behind a tree nearby when Nephrite covered the boy's innocent face with one of his hands.

Neither of the two tennou noticed that weird light. Nephrite was having an evil smile on his face while advising teasingly:"Well, Zoisite, I suggest that you may be much nearer to succeed if you dressed up like a female."

Zoisite fought back his urge to frown and kept his expression innocent and graceful. He took his hand back, folded in front of his chest and stepped back a bit. Nephrite's action was a little dubious, it seemed that he had something in his mind, but Zoisite felt only lust instead of love in the gaze of the stargazer.

Actually, Zoisite felt more annoyed than comfort, he didn't felt the feeling he was seeking—not at all.

However Zoisite preferred to endure. He still could not sure whether this auburn-haired man with a pair of starlit blue eyes was the indistinct figure in his memory or his dream, since there seemed no alternative possibility.

Nephrite acted with propriety. He didn't went further than simply a slight touch. He did admit that he had some thoughts to this beauty, but if thinking of evolving further…he preferred that copper-haired kitten a girl rather than a boy.

Hence, the second tennou released the younger man after no more than a stealthily pinching on that delicate face. He could explaine his action as a joke which might be a little overdone, and he wasn't a lust-taken boor, definitely not.

When Zoisite decided to leave, he even didn't realized the icy cold air left at where the silver blue light flashed and vanished, of course nor did Nephrite.


	21. Chapter 21

**The author's words:** According to the Chinese version, I'am now marching nearer and nearer to the end of this story~ A few more chapters, perhaps~

To_** James Birdsong**_: Thank you very much~ (*^_^*)

To **_Sailor Swifty_**: I would like to see Zoisite in a dress, too...However, I guess Kunzite wouldn't be happy to allow others seeing his lover in a dress, he would be really jealous if Zoisite wears a dress for someone else instead of him only~ ~O(∩_∩)O~

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

Zoisite found Kunzite waiting for him in the parlor with his back to the door when he came back to his castle. He drew back for a few steps in surprise to this unexpected visit. The noise made by Zoisite's steps informed his back to the taller man, and he turned to Zoisite with his usual freezing ice-like gaze.

The stern cool gaze made Zoisite involuntarily chilled before instinctively lowered his head letting out a timid voice:"Kunzite-sama."

"Have you been ready to check that jewelry named 'The Silver Love'?" The ice king started his interrogation with a freezing stony voice. With the question, he stepped towards Zoisite for a few steps to come nearer to the younger man.

Zoisite drew back as his mentor's terrifying action, shivered while giving an honest answer with his head lowered:"Things are…are just in process, Kunzite-sama, I'm preparing for it."

The highest-ranked general paid no attention to Zoisite's answer, perhaps he didn't expected an answer at all. He swung his cape before pressed on towards his student having them almost a physical contact with each other in order to see his expression more clearly, but only to make the boy fall back again.

Kunzite was angry at the action of the boy. Was his lover…or at least his ex-lover fearing him? Was his having a crash on that stupid, arrogant stargazer with a mess of auburn hair? Such thoughts made the first tennou fidgety, he suddenly snatched his student's shoulder before fiercely pressed his words on to the young man:"Zoisite, how could you be so idle that even have time to hang around with that man who had nothing to do with your mission since you hadn't finished your work yet?"

Zoisite forced himself to screw up his courage to meet the icy silver gaze of his teacher. He tried to find the answer to what made the older man so angry, but finally he failed. The eyes belong to the man who was now gnashing the teeth in anger was as cold as the glacier that never melted in the North Polar. That huge iceberg appeared somehow clear, but in fact no one was ever able to see through the thick ice.

The poor beautiful boy struggled to keep himself standing straight instead of falling down to the floor under the extremely great pressure from the silver man in front of him. Besides fear and nervous, his shoulder snatched by his mentor was badly hurt, which also made his voice even more trembling:"Kunzite-sama…I was not hanging around him, I was asking if Nephrite could do me a favor, and he said he couldn't."

Hearing these words, Kunzite sneered acrimoniously. Why "acrimoniously"? Zoisite was confused by his intuition, but he had no time to think about that. All he could guess was he must be scared the life out of him, that such strange intuition would come to him.

"What did you ask for?" Kunzite questioned his scared student with a callous voice.

One as clever as Zoisite surely knew it was being honest that made the wisest choice:"I…I just asked him whether could people find out the special energy reflection with divining by astrology or not, which was answer as a 'no'."

Another sneer appeared on the silver-haired man's face. He suddenly released Zoisite's shoulder and pinched his chin:"So that's why he smeared your face with starlight?" The younger king was too fear to say a single word, while Kunzite seemed rather satisfied with the panic-stricken look of the boy trembling in front of him.

There was neither pity nor mercy in that pair of stony silver eyes. Kunzite narrowed his eyes while covered the smooth delicate face of the boy with his both hands. To his surprise, Zoisite struggled to free himself at once:"Please don't, Kunzite-sama!"

Without rhyme or reason, Zoisite felt himself taken by indignation. Although he did felt that hands warm and safe, he was angry and secretly shameful about it. Well, that face was his most important part, and nobody but his lover could have the permission to touch it.

However, it was weird that the rude action of his teacher didn't really annoy him…Zoisite didn't realized that since he was soon taken by another wave of anxiety and fear. He apologized in a timid low voice which was loud barely enough for even himself to hear at once:"I…I did mean no offence, Kunzite-sama…"

To his surprise, there seemed to be more hurt than fury in the gaze of the older man. Kunzite slowly put his hands down and fell into silence. Zoisite met those silver gaze and tried to read the older tennou's mind, but the icy sight was even deeper and colder, and became completely fathomless.

"His advise was stupid, Zoisite." Finally the glacier began, "You wouldn't dress as a female for the recent mission because that wouldn't fit the identity of a dark heavenly king. Don't be the shame of the Shitennou, Zoisite!"

Kunzite successfully hid the jealousy in his voice. He hated the idea which would allow the others see Zoisite cross dressing, but the reason he announced at last appeared rather solemn and seriously reasonable.

"Hai, Kunzite-sama…" Before Zoisite finished his response, Kunzite turned back and went out of the younger man's castle with his cape flying behind him, left only a single sentence:"If you need any help, Zoisite, just come to me."


	22. Chapter 22

**The author's words:** There's about 7,000 Chinese characters left to the end of this story, and it may be about 5,000 English words after translating work~

I promise you all a Happy ending of this fiction~^^

And thank you very much for the reviews~They are really encouraging~

And, Everyone~please let me know it if you enjoy this fanfiction, : ) _ *Bowing with hands folded in the front*_

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

Before Zoisite could answer, Kunzite added:"And you have to get ready for being punished if you fail in your missions." The boy was shocked for a while, he lowered his head and bowed, about to answer, but the older man had already disappeared.

The youngest tennou composed himself, then backed to his preparing work immediately, not only because he was deeply threatened by his mentor, but also because he felt strongly not willing to disappoint that man, and that feeling was certainly not because of fear. Actually it was just a hazy sentiment, and he couldn't tell the reason clearly to himself.

But whatever, he didn't have time for that. Zoisite concentrated his attention back to his plan for the targeting crystal, and checked every detail of his project again.

Zoisite hated to make contact with human being, so he preferred checking the jewelry in the silent night to doing the same checking work in the crowd of people during the day time like what Nephrite and Jadeite usually liked.

According to the information he had got, the crystal named "The Silver Love" would be on display during the first two day, and it wouldn't be sold until the third day. Hence, he took his time and preferred to take his action in the first night of the exhibition.

In accordance with the experiences Zoisite had gained before, the eve of the exhibition would be the most secure time. He didn't know why, neither did he care. He planned to keep away from that time, and that was enough for him.

Well…it was not enough, he hadn't planned on the situation of meeting someone who shared a similar opinion with him by accident.

No sooner than Zoisite landed on the center of the exhibition room, he saw a figure moved quickly through his field of vision and soon disappeared. Zoisite frowned, was it somebody who wanted the ginzuishou as well? He followed that figure immediately without thinking.

The figure in a black tuxedo and a black top hat wearing a black-and-red cape seemed wasn't aware of himself being tailed behind. He was just striding along the corridor, running along the stairs and going through the rooms.

He seemed to be familiar with this place that obviously he was matching to an established destination. That's nice, thought Zoisite. He could just follow the tuxedo boy in that funny top hat and snatch the ginzuishou as soon as they reached it.

Zoisite's lips curled up, the smile of the youngest tennou was deadly insidious but still deadly charming.

When seeing the tuxedo boy picked the lock of a small room in a corner, Zoisite knew that he had made a good decision. Of course he could find it himself in the end, it would take a little more time since he had never expected that a jewelry as famous and precious as "The Silver Love" would be put in such an inconspicuous room.

The tuxedo boy heard a voice mockingly giggled behind him when he broke the glass counter into pieces with his stick. He was taken aback before immediately turned back and saw the pretty copper-haired boy.

"Ah, thank you for guiding me here, tuxedo boy." Zoisite played with his hair when teased him in a graceful posture, "It seems that you know the way very well, don't you?" With these words Zoisite noticed the man standing in front of him was wearing a black mask.

The man in a black cape frowned and waved his cape:"My name is Tuxedo Kamen, who are you? What do you come for?" Tuxedo Kamen grabbed his stick and got ready to fight.

However, Zoisite even felt bother to answer, he just stood straight and narrowed his emerald eyes: "Is that any important, Tuxedo Kamen? Just give that stupid garish crystal to me and you are dismissed."

With these words, Zoisite ogled Kamen tauntingly and stretched out his hands for the crystal. Tuxedo Kamen moved to stop him, and Zoisite stepped aside before spread his fingers as soon as shouted:"Zoy!"

Tuxedo Kamen was forced back by a rain of rose petals, and his mask was about to fell off. He had to deal with his mask and stepped backwards, and got out of Zoisite's way.

But Zoisite gave up at once when he grabbed that jewelry in his hand. He could surely tell it wasn't the silver crystal he was searching for. He was ready to leave, but another voice stopped him:"Don't move, you robbers!"

A teenage girl landed between the two men. She posed and shouted:"I'll punish you robbers in the name of the senshi of love and justice!"

"Who are you?" Asked Tuxedo Kamen, while Zoisite kept silent. He had recognized that the girl was not a stranger to him—she was the Sailor V who had hurt him and retaliated by his teacher. Unless Kunzite-sama he might…Zoisite gnashed his teeth in anger when recalling this, an urge of making reprisals against that sailor brat appeared in his mind.

Yet, Zoisite finally remembered his more important mission and conjured a circle of petals, escaped from the two enemies and went back to the Dark Kingdom to report to Queen Beryl, leaving the tuxedo boy and the sailor brat a confrontation.


	23. Chapter 23

**The author's words:** Well, **_James Birdsong_**, sometimes I'm afraid that saying "Thank you" for too many times may make the phrase cliches, yet, I believe that you know my deeply grateful to your reviewing almost every chapter~

And those who read this fiction but hadn't reviewed, though I didn't see you I know-or believe-that you are there~also a "thank you" to you for enjoying this fiction~

Wow, sometimes I feel as if I'm practicing the attributive clause and objective clause while translating this fiction~^^

Anyway, dear all, I will feel most encouraged if you tell me you like the story I wrote~

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

Queen Beryl openly showed her disappointing to her youngest general when knowing "The Silver Love" was not the ginzuishou, however she didn't say anything more, and just nodded to him before ordered him to go on his mission.

Unless using teleporting, Nephrite's astrology work place located on the only way which must be passed for Zoisite from Beryl's throne room to his own castle. Zoisite didn't realized that this time, neither did he realized that Nephrite seemed began to spend most his time in the Dark Kingdom instead of his house in Tokyo like what he used to do.

Zoisite was focusing on his own mind on his way walking back to his own castle. He was thinking about the next possible clue to the searching of the ginzuishou, as well as the possible identity of that guy in tuxedo named Tuxedo Kamen.

It was obvious that Tuxedo Kamen was also aiming at the ginzuishou, who was he, then? Was he another general of Beryl? Zoisite shook this idea out of his mind. All the works in Dark Kingdom were given to either a tennou or a youma, and usually common youma did the works with their master tennou.

Evidently Tuxedo Kamen was not a fellow tennou of Zoisite, then he could only be a youma directly under Beryl's command if he were a member of Dark Kingdom. Zoisite frowned, of course that was impossible. Zoisite didn't sense the smell of a youma from that guy, not to mention the queen seldom asked her direct youma out for a mission.

Hence, he must be an enemy unless he was a member of the Dark Kingdom. Zoisite sneered at himself when realized his thought, wouldn't he be an enemy as well if he were a member of the same kingdom as he was? Anyone who was searching for the ginzuishou was his enemy, since they would hinder his own searching work.

Zoisite was too lost in his own thoughts that his didn't noticed the others until Nephrite blocked his way by standing in front of him:"So whole-hearted while walking, Zoi-chan? " Zoisite backed to the reality and saw the auburn-haired man standing with his arms folded in the front.

There was no hostility in Nephrite's tone, but it did make Zoisite feel uncomfortable. A teasing gaze was indistinctly twinkling in that blue eyes, and Zoisite invisibly frowned. However, he preferred to bear that according to his indeterminacy conjecture several day before. Well…maybe there was something inside the older man other than the manliness that he hadn't rediscovered yet?

"What's the matter, Nephrite?" Zoisite's voice was calm and steady, but still as gentle and soft as he used to be. Nephrite burst into laughter and winked lifting his eyebrows:"I heard that you met both a guy in tuxedo and Sailor V by accident last night?"

The face of Nephrite appeared a sense of evil, Zoisite wasn't clear about what on earth the older man was asking, so he slightly raised his eyebrows and echo-questioned on the alert:"So what?"

Zoisite wasn't aware of his alertness appeared as cute as a little kitten with his fur stood to the other general. Nephrite felt even more wanting to tease the younger tennou, so he smiled faintly and slapped on the shoulder of Zoisite.

His action seemd like no more than an older brother showing his friendship to a younger brother, yet, his finger swept stealthily through the beauty's face, appeared as if it did what it had done by accident.

Such an action made Zoisite feel annoyed again, but he was able to maintain his composure and only replied with a calmly moving to one side and getting himself released from Nephrite's hand. After that the youngest general said nothing, continue waiting for Nephrite's answer.

Again the auburn-haired man smiled evilly, he was interesting in the little delicate creature now. It seemed that Zoisite was hinting something subtle to him, but when Nephrite responded in his usual way as same as that to those human females who were attracted by the millionaire named Sanjouin Masato, the action of Zoisite was totally different from his imagination based on his common experience. That made the king of stars curious.

"Well, nothing much." With the answer, Nephrite narrowed his eyes, and his gaze looked even as if he was at least a little fond of the beautiful boy, "It is said that you had an unhappy conflict with Sailor V before you met her this time?" He was speaking in a questioning tone, though his blue eyes and his expression evinced his surely knowing about the event that he was talking about.

Zoisite called back his memory in London as soon as he heard the older tennou saying so. It's a shame to the king of fire and wind. Unless Kunzite-sama showed up…Zoisite turned red in the face and clenched his fist.

The older man was satisfied with the effect of his words. He winkled, and went on teasing with blue starlight craftily flashing in his pupils:"But you did nothing before fleeing this time, and it wasn't like your style at all. Then…are you attract by that sailor brat?"

All Zoisite want it to do while hearing that was to hit that man on the face heavily and to make that pair of starlit eyes see stars. However the man in front of him was obviously much taller and stronger than him, and the queen wouldn't allow his to fight Nephrite with magic since they were both dark tennou under her command. The boy was angry, but not crazy.


	24. Chapter 24

**The author's words:** I meant to update this chapter last evening (time zone: GMT+8), but something was wrong with my Internet, so I had to put it off and update now instead, I'm really sorry for that~

Well, usually I update one chapter/2 days, if no accident~

To **_James Birdsong_**: Thank you~^^ Every time seeing your words makes my energy recharged~

And, to_** Sailor Swifty**_: Me too, and that's why I'm always writing happy endings for KunZoi fanfictions~ :D

Well...sometime I really expect that this site could add a new function which allows the authors to response the reviews directly following the reviews in the reviewing area...such communications must be lovely and encouraging, I bet~

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

"Of course I did something! I made sure that garish jewelry of human was not the silver crystal wanted by the Great Ruler Metallia-sama and Queen Beryl-sama!" Zoisite retorted at once, "And you could run after her yourself if you find her any attractive!" After finished these words acrimoniously, Zoisite immediately turned to one side to make his way passing round the man standing on his way.

It couldn't be him, it couldn't be Nephrite. Thought Zoisite. Now he had enough reason to be sure that this arrogant, rude man would be the last one who had the possibility to be the figure deep in his indistinct memory of the previous live.

However, Nephrite moved one single step and stood in front of Zoisite preventing him from going his way again:"Why in such a hurry, Zoi-chan? Would you like to have a glass of nice Bordeaux with me and enjoy some more entertainment later?"

"You BASTARD!" Zoisite screamed with a sense of ashamed and resentful, which soon finished the conversion into fury. He tried his best to fight back his urge to attack the auburn-haired man with his crystal dagger or petal blades and turned to one side again to leave.

However Nephrite stopped him again. The auburn-haired man seemed wasn't aware of the fury of younger tennou at all, or at least he didn't care. He stretched out his hand and held the boy's chin frivolously with one single finger, narrowed his blue eyes and smirked half seriously half jokingly:"Run after her? Zoisite, why should I run after a sailor brat since I had already met such a beauty as you are, Zoi-chan, little rat?"

Nephrite paused and his smirk widened:"What a pity that you are not female, otherwise…"He swallowed with these words, licked his lips before added:"But this time I think I don't mind to taste something different…"

Before he finished his words, the auburn-haired man felt a wave of power came as a shock and knocked him off. Kunzite suddenly appeared between the two generals, with a rather quick glance at Nephrite.

Although the highest-ranked tennou said nothing to the second one, his stony gaze made quite a pressure to Nephrite and made him feel the temperature suddenly fell below the freezing point. Yet, Kunzite paid no attention to the stargazer, he seemed to come for his student.

"Have you already found the ginzuishou for Queen Beryl-sama, Zoisite?" Kunzite asked sternly while grabbed the boy's right arm with one hand.

"Not…not yet, please forgive me…I'm trying my best working on it, Kunzite-sama...AAAAAAH!" Zoisite tried to calm down and make an honest and sincere answer to his mentor, but he couldn't help cried at the sharp pain when Kunzite tightened his fingers on him arm.

Kunzite released the poor boy when heard him screaming, and then he ordered in a voice which was almost as cold as the absolute zero of thermodynamics:"Stop loafing around here and back to focus on your mission of searching for the ginzuishou immediately!" Zoisite fought back his tears of hurt and fear, simply nodded before answered in a timid voice:"Hai, as you wish, Kunzite-sama."

Kunzite turned back and disappeared without a single more word, left only the frozen air. Zoisite bowed to the fading light left by the silver-haired man before conjured a circle of petals as a sign of teleporting. Nephrite gnashed his teeth in anger to Kunzite who ruined his plan to have sex with that beauty, but he clearly knew gnashing the teeth was all he was able to do to this.

Zoisite couldn't help felt suffering wrong when he was back to his own castle. Actually he was not loafing and he did try his best. However the attitude of his mentor…it seemed pressing his to the death more than to the work. Zoisite sighed, all he could do was to obey the order from that man since Queen Beryl ordered him to do so. He didn't realize his own willing to follow the first tennou since it was too dim and unsure.

Thinking about these, Zoisite grabbed a piece of document on his desk from the youma. The documents he recieved were mostly some daily information, such as the new goods in one jewelry store or the coming crystal display in another. Sometimes there were some female youma brave enough to decorate the document paper with fancy borders in order to draw the beautiful young man's attention, yet Zoisite never paid attention.

The youngest leaned against the desk and read the information piece by piece while playing with his hair subconsciously. He sighed after went over all the document on his desk, still no valuable clue at all. The boy lowered his head and sighed again, definitely it was not an easy work to find out the ginzuishou.

Well, Zoisite might have became crazy had he knew that there was someone expecting his failure secretly, and the "someone" was not somebody else but his teacher Kunzite.

In fact Kunzite almost lost his self-control which he used to handle well when he saw Nephrite put his paw—Kunzite called it that way—on the delicate face of his student. He didn't know how to describe that vigorously fury burning inside him. For one instant he had the urge to throw the arrogant auburn-haired ruffian—though Nephrite actually was a gentleman—into the space of chaos created by him as the king of space.

However he couldn't do that since they were fellow tennou, such action was forbidden in the Dark Kingdom.


	25. Chapter 25

**The author's words:** Today is Oct, 30th (Well...at least it is in the GTM+8 time zone~), Happy Birthday, Zoisite!

To **_James Birdsong_**: Thank you for your warm encouragement!

And, to **_SailorCopperOwl_**: Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me so much~The idea of the memories of Kunzite and Zoisite having been distorted and getting their memory of love back was from some of the discussions with my online friends~

Sometimes we wonder whether Beryl knew about the relationship between Kunzite and Zoisite, and whether could she bear that her generals were caring about someone else other than their Queen~And then came the idea of this_ Rose Blooming in the Dark_~ :D

And I had the idea of that Neph/Zoi twist when thinking about the hatred between Nephrite and Zoisite which wasn't been explained clearly in the anime~ Well, Zoisite was surely not that simple-minded as that certain 14-year-old school girl~^^

Sometimes I think Zoisite appeared timid to the Queen who was controlling his life, but in fact he had never been a timid crybaby inside. Actually he is strong in mind, and was just outwardly soft and inwardly hard~ :D

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

All Kunzite could do was to teleport to Zoisite's castle and waited for him with anger in the parlor of that castle. However, he changed his mind soon and hid himself from the vision of that beauty, which allowed himself time to think twice about how to act to that innocent boy who had lost his memory of their love affair.

For the first time, Kunzite felt as human as in a daze, he had told himself to give up. It was his merciless coldness that had hurt that boy to make him make the choice to forget, then had Kunzite decided to release the youngest tennou letting him go for his own life and his happyness?

Then what was he being here for at the moment? Kunzite questioned himself.

A high-sounding reason was created in the silver-haired man's mind and seemed to be strong enough to persuade himself. Well, he had the responsibility to make sure that his student would concentrate his attention of his mission for the sake of both his own good and the reviving of the Great Ruler Queen Metallia-sama.

Not to mention the visible evil in the way Nephrite gazed at Zoisite!

Kunzite felt uncomfortable when seeing Nephrite teased Zoisite with touching his face, but he could handle his mood and didn't appear in front of them. However, this time Kunzite felt being badly challenged…though that poor stargazer indeed didn't know whom his ignorant action had offend.

At last Kunzite decided to leave quietly, without being found by his lover…his ex-lover. The fear and the estranged tameness in the eye of that boy messed up his mind, even froze his blood into the sharp ice blades, which stabbed deeply into his heart, made him deadly bleeding and even dying.

When Kunzite finally left Zoisite's castle, the youngest general was still working on the documents occupying his desk, and the boy was so disturbed by so many thoughts that he even didn't notice that someone had visited him secretly.

Walking up and down in his own castle, Kunzite suddenly recalled his words about punishing his student had he fail in his mission…

The ice king admitted to himself that he was expecting the failure of his student. Even though only once was enough. Only then could he hold that slender body in his arms and feel that delicate face, smooth pale skin once more…as he ought to do, at least appeared so.

However Zoisite mustn't be hurt. Otherwise he would pay more than billions times back to whoever dared to hurt his lover…ex-lover…student at least, just the same as what he had done to that brat named Sailor V. Although it was said that she was lucky enough to survive at last, she was definitely badly wounded that hadn't appeared in front of the public for quite a time.

Even though…even though that young beauty had already forgotten him who was his lover in the far away previous life. Kunzite thought bitterly, yet, he forced himself to freeze these feelings of him deep in his heart, beneath every other thing.

Although being frozen and hidden inside was definitely not equal to disappearing, it was all Kunzite could do as the highest-ranked as well as the most merciless general of Dark Kingdom to keep him from being mental wandering while he had to deal with his work.

During the following days, Zoisite had collected some more clues, yet most of them were proved to be useless. The legendry ginzuishou had never appeared. The youngest general had almost turned the whole Tokyo upside down, but still not even a figure of that silver crystal.

Zoisite had met the Sailor brat named Sailor V and the guy with quite an affectation who called himself Tuxedo Mask—or Tuxedo Kamen—whatever. However, Zoisite had never forgotten the lesson he learnt in London and prudently escaped every time.

Since the real ginzuizhou had never appeared, there was still no reason to define Zoisite's hard working a "failure" although he hadn't found that item yet. Kunzite was keeping an eye on the work of the youngest one.

It was a pity…No, it wasn't, Zoisite could not fail in the missions given by Beryl, or that evil woman would kill him instead of simply punish him. Kunzite shut his thinking about Zoisite's fail in the mission he was working on in time, and came up with a new idea.

The strict, harsh teacher no longer urged his student to find the ginzuishou as soon as possible, instead, he began to gave him some extra missions explicated as a part of his training.

Of course he would never let his sixteen-year-old student in real danger. Usually he just ordered the boy to find some particular things such as a special piece of stone, a metal card with some symbols on it in a dim cavern or a foggy forest. Some goblins or common-leveled youma would also be in the place.

Kunzite clearly knew that the youma would never match the ability of Zoisite, but it won't be easy to find what he was asked to find.

Since Kunzite always made it difficult when creating that virtual space with his magic of space…well, after all he was the king of space.


	26. Chapter 26

**The author's words: **

To **_James Birdsong_**: Thank you for your warm words~

To _**Sailor Swifty**_: Well, actually they have birthday, and that's why I wrote the happy-birthday-fiction _Happy birthday, Zoisite_ for our Zoi-chan~

I've seen a picture of shitennou which was said to be the original manuscript of Takeuchi Naoko on the Internet, and there were their name, characteristics (well, in Japanese, but someone had explained the meaning), ages and birthdays. According to the original setting, the birthday of Zoisite was Oct. 30th, and Kunzite Dec. 30th, Nephrite Feb. 14th and Jadeite Nov. 19th. Well, perhaps those could also be found on wikipedia~ ^^ :D

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

The most powerful tennou was expecting his student would lost his way in the foggy forest, or got lost in the maze of caves, so he could appear in front of the boy ask him to accept the punishment when he was completely despair and helpless, and then he could hold that delicate creature tightly in his arms and release his desire of that prefect body, that graceful face.

For several times Zoisite was about to lose in the thick fog, the countless youma and the scheme to bewitch whoever in it. Yet, a voice which sound like coming from somewhere unknown echoed in his mind continuously, told him—even more like pressed him—to have whatever mission from that man done. He didn't know where that mystery voice came from, neither had he time to think about it under such a pressure from his harsh mentor.

Every time he did his utmost to have the mission done, and then chilled in that icy cold gaze of Kunzite.

Kunzite managed the frequency very well, Zoisite could just have a rest and checked some more clues to prove something not the ginzuishou on search, but just had no time to contact with Nephrite or anybody else. In fact Zoisite had no time or energy to contact with anyone except his queen and his Kunzite-sama, neither had he any necessity to do so.

It was not so willingly to Kunzite that every time Zoisite got what he was asked to find out and hand it to the older man, he admired that ability of his student, though. This feminine beautiful boy was actually powerful and strong in mind. However…

When thinking about the king of fire and wind who was getting more and more powerful, Kunzite however couldn't taste the satisfaction of achievement as his teacher at all.

Well, it definitely not because he thought the younger on as a rival, he had never thought his as so. Moreover, Queen Beryl spoke highly of the effects on Zoisite's training. However, all Kunzite wanted was not a powerful student who followed his every order, but only a Zoisite who loves him and being loved by him, while he had actually only the latter one at the moment.

Kunzite found himself more and more vehemently cherish the memory of the previous life during the time of Golden Elysium at which Zoisite was still his lover leaned against him. That Zoisite was a powerful violent lionet to anyone who had offended him while a meek copper-haired kitten to his beloved mentor.

Finally one as calm and patient as Kunzite had lost his patience, his principle of being aboveboard to Zoisite was at last defeated by both his lovesick and his desire to that delicate boy.

"Zoisite, you are asked to fine a stone like this in that forest of mystery, do I make my words clear?" Kunzite gave the picture of the stone to Zoisite keeping his face stonily expressionless, without one single more word.

"Hai, Kunzite-sama." The boy simply received the picture and answered meekly as usual. He didn't know the mazes that twisted him were created by his trainer, and he was totally not aware of the "plot" Kunzite playing on him.

Kunzite took the boy to the entrance of the forest of mystery created by the king of space, slapped on his back noncommittally with his face kept still. A sense of complacence was frozen and buried in the deepest part of his mind which was invisible to Zoisite at the moment.

He was pressing that boy, hence, Zoisite had no time to think about what a forest of mystery was and why hadn't he ever heard about that. He could only step in to the entrance, since he had no alternative choice, just the same as every time.

A tiny bit of smile appeared on the icy face of the ice king when he saw the beauty's figure finally disappeared at the entrance of that illusionary space. The unusual smile showed his being pleased with the succeeding of his plot—however powerful Zoisite was, he could never find something that was in fact non-existent.

It would even been an amazing excellent work if Zoisite could find the exit, not to mention a particular item which was actually not existing.

Kunzite slightly moved his finger to manage the control of the false space. He was considering adding some more obstacles for the youngest tennou in order to make his failure more reasonable and just.

For example, dense fog, branch roads, trees with great tangled root system, etc. Not to mention the powerless but countless youma that appeared almost anywhere.

Zoisite was not aware of these at all. He was busy taking his bearings, sensing the undefined energy field as what Kunzite had taught him before. At the same time, he had to deal with the youma and watch out not to stumbled over the stones or roots.

Kunzite was watching every slight move of the youngest tennou using his mind.

What a promising, talent young man! Kunzite sighed with emotion from the depth of his heart. Then he might consider giving the younger one some more toys. With these thoughts Kunzite slightly sprung his fingers.


	27. Chapter 27

**The author's words:** Wow, this is Chapter 27, and Chapter 28 would be the finishing chapter~ So I'm so near to having this work done~

Well, once again, to**_ James Birdsong_**:Thank you a lot for encouraging me~and this fiction is nearly done :D

And to **_Sailor Swifty_**: Well, I checked the Wikipedia but I didn't find the birthday of the shitennou...yet, in a Chinese website called "百度百科"(Maybe you could just see it as a Chinese "Wikipedia"), we could find the birthday of the shitennou. Their birthdays could also be found on some websites which focus specially on the Dark Kingdom and the Shitennou~

I could remember that I've seen the birthdays on a website named "Dark Castle", but it is in Chinese...and I would like to offer you the address via PM if you like~

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

When seeing Sailor V and Tuxedo Kamen appeared together in front of him, Zoisite could hardly believe in his own sight.

Yet, he started his attack immediately without hesitated. Both of them were his long-standing enemies, almost every time when he was taking action on his mission of searching for the silver crystal, at least one of them would appear to obstruct him. Zoisite was so eager to destroy them that he even didn't think twice that there was no reason for these two people to fight in one side. In fact Sailor V and Tuxedo Kamen were definitely not friends, even not in alliance.

Moreover, a mystery voice in the depth of his subconscious kept ordering him to do his best to succeed in whatever mission Kunzite-sama gave him.

Zoisite was astonished at what he saw. Every time he knocked them down, they quickly came up onto their feet and fight against the youngest tennou again.

He even didn't know how long it took him to defeat that sailor brat and that tuxedo boy. But anyway he won at last—or at least it seemed so. Both of the two enemies was with sharp crystal blades, and was thrown far away rounded by rose petals without stood up once more.

The youngest general even had no extra vigor to check the situation of his enemies, he immediately went on searching for that stone which was said to be extremely important while actually was non-existent.

Zoisite still didn't know how long had passed when he found the exit. However, he didn't decide to exit since he hadn't find the stone Kunzite asked him to find yet. He recalled the freezing cold words, the sharp gaze and the harsh expression of his icy mentor, and he could not…he dare not to imagine what the punishment would be like had he lost in his mission.

He had never excepted that Sailor V and Tuxedo Kamen would appeared again at a time completely out of his imagination.

There was no time for Zoisite to think about where they came and why they looked not wounded at all. He was forced it to fighting as soon as they met. He hit them with his crystal daggers and his rose petal blades, yet, his attack seemed totally useless, even the fireball couldn't make either of the two wounded even a little bit.

Zoisite fell down to the ground in the end. He was too tired to keep on, and he was puzzled by the confusion how his enemies become so powerful that he even couldn't hurt them a little.

Before the boy thought out an answer, Sailor V and Tuxedo Kamen suddenly disappeared, and the eternal glacier-like Kunzite appeared in front of him.

"You fail, Zoisite." Kunzite's voice was calm and steady, and there was a nip in the air when he was speaking, Zoisite would not find out the dim sense of pleased hidden deep inside.

The younger man was frightened when gazing at the man bending to him. The silky silver hair slipped down and swept through the face of the scared boy, and made him shivered.

Zoisite tried to stand up, but he was too exhausted to do so. He drew back to dodge the older man, but he was stopped by a tree behind him. His back was appressed to the tree and he had no way to escape.

Kunzite stretched his arms and swept Zoisite into his arms when murmured still coldly to that memory-lost lover of him:"Now get ready for the punishment, Zoisite."

However, as soon as his held that boy in the arms, Kunzite found the youngest tennou was completely out of energy, he was even too weak to struggle. Hence, Kunzite at once changed his mind, he didn't want to hurt that young delicate boy…he was just wanting him…loving him. Yet, he had to find himself a reasonable reason to dismiss the younger one at the moment.

"You are dismissed now, Zoisite, I have something else to do, and you could go and have a rest. But never get the punishment you deserve, lad." With these words Kunzite gently put the boy down and disappeared, the whole illusionary space disappeared with him, left Zoisite sitting on a stone in a corner of the yard in the Dark Castle.

Zoisite was extremely surprised when he found where himself was. It must be Kunzite-sama who took him out of that "forest of mystery" and took him back to the kingdom. Guessed Zoisite.

He fell into a deep, cold sentiment, and was almost swallowed by the intense feeling of despair when recalled the horrible freezing tone of Kunzite talked about his punishment. However, Zoisite didn't notice that the bad feeling was not only because of the frighten to the unknown punishment from his strict teacher, but also because of the self-accusation of having failed in the mission which was given by his Kunzite-sama.

Zoisite raised and wandered, he didn't know where to go, neither did he care. He was just wandering, letting his feet led his way to wherever he wandered to.

And when the youngest general finally raised his head, he noticed himself in a place that he was familiar to but had preferred not to be there forever.

He was in the rose garden, among the roses planted by him, among the roses brightly blooming in the dark. It was alike to throwing a stone in a silent pond, and the ripples was made in his blocked memory in the depth.


	28. Chapter 28

**To _Sailor Swifty_:** Well...please enable your Private Message so I could give that link address to you~

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

That feeling was familiar…too familiar. Zoisite was suffering from a sharp headache when he painfully held his head and turned back to avoid seeing those roses. It was a place where he used to spend hours staring blankly per day, and it was also the place where he was always forcing himself to forget when he made the choice to forget and to evade.

However, it was always there, both in the Dark Kingdom and in his deep mind, in his heart. And the way towards here was already learnt by heart by even every tiny nerve of him.

Zoisite held the stone wall to support himself standing with one of his hands and held his head with another. The gate of memory once opened, nothing could prevent the memories of the past from flooding out.

So, that indistinct but tenacious figure was definitely not that goddamn Nephrite. And the one he had loved with his whole life, was actually not the stars up above the world in the sky but in fact the freezing cold ices in the polar!

However…Zoisite recalled that merciless cold in that pair of silver eyes, he seemed as stony to Zoisite as to anybody else, which made Zoisite believe that he could never even get a response from that glacier…that legendry gorgeous, unquestionable powerful glacier.

Could it be said that it was Zoisite's fate which he could never evade to suffer from the pain for that man? The poor beautiful boy bit his lip, tears escaped his emerald eyes, and flew as a river filled with sadness and sorrow.

If that was true, then would he accept it? Zoisite let his tears go through his delicate face with despair. He would accept it, Zoisite quietly answered himself, he would accept it this time since he really loved him, deeper than anyone and anything else.

He, Zoisite, would become a chess piece within the hand of Kunzite, a weapon fight for only Kunzite, fight for him till death, since he loved that man so much. And those sweet memories of their previous life during the time of Golden Elysium would become the only warmth in the rest of his life, the only comfort in the endless suffer.

Though all those happiness had gone with the wind, his beloved mentor had forgotten the whole previous life—or he hadn't forgotten but he was only no longer loving his student, whatever, just the same to Zoisite.

The copper-haired boy sat down and curled up, buried his face in his knees. He was struggling to fight back tears, but more and more tear drops were quietly escaping. He was so devoted in his sadness that even wasn't aware of his mentor's appearance and stepping towards him.

"Have you thought that you could succeed in evading punishment, you are completely mistaken, Zoisite!" The youngest tennou raised his head when hearing such a freezing, merciless voice calling his name. Zoisite shivered before raised his head.

When Kunzite saw that delicate face which was almost full of tears, he felt his heart stabbed brutally, which made him feel really painful in his heart.

You love…_loved_ me that deep during the past time, but how could you be scared like this now! Kunzite gnashed his teeth and yelled to himself within his mind. He let anger take the place of pain, and grabbed Zoisite into his arms roughly before bent to his year and announced in an icy, terrifying voice:"Be ready to accept the punishment you deserve, Zoisite."

With these words, Kunzite began to rudely unbutton the boy's uniform without waiting for a single word's response. At the same time, he suddenly sucked the soft, rosy lips of that prey of his before again raised his head to consider which part would be the best start point for him to enjoy his little beautiful prisoner he had wanted so much.

Yet, Kunzite suddenly felt a weight fell into his arms, and he found it was Zoisite leaning against him. The boy snuggling up to his teacher wrapped his arms around the waist of the older man while murmured:"Kunzite-sama…"

For an instant, Kunzite was taken aback by the voice filled with love which was too familiar to him. The boy in his arms was just continuing:"If what you said is like that, Kunzite-sama, it wouldn't be a punishment but a reward than which I could expect nothing more..."

Zoisite paused, and Kunzite couldn't help tightened his embrace to held his lover closer to him.

"I love you, Kunzite-sama, I belong to you, the whole of my heart and any part of mine."

Kunzite didn't realized the roses blooming behind his beloved student until that moment. Well, he knew that Zoisite must had seen those roses and regained his memory. But…he felt a little uneasy, he had secretly fallen in love with Zoisite even without his memory back, then was Zoisite loving him only because he _was_ his lover during the previous life?

As if had read the older tennou's mind, Zoisite murmured quietly:"I thought I would no longer suffer loving you hopelessly if I could wipe out all my memories about, only to found how stupid and naïve I was. I love you, even without the memory I love you, and even you don't care about me I'm not able to cease loving you!"

"Me too, Zoisite." Kunzite answered before gently kissed out Zoisite's tears on the face. He licked that rosy lips and whispered:"Still I'll punish you because of your forgetting me for so long, Zoisite. I order you to accept my love to you and you're never allowed to refuse that."

"Hai, Kunzite-sama…"Murmured Zoisite, before he wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulder, just the same as what he used to do in the past. Kunzite wrapped Zoisite with his cape and the both disappeared in a flash of light.

Leaving the roses blooming resplendently and tenderly.

-END-

**Coda:** A happy ending as I had promised~ :D

Well, I believe that everyone knows where Kunzite and Zoisite went and what they would do, aren't you?

But after all, this is a fiction of T rate instead of M, so...it finished here, and you could imagine more in your own mind if you like~^^

~Oo*oO~

**The author's words:** Hooray! Finally I did it! The English version of this fiction finished! I am really eager to say "thank you" sincerely to you everyone who had encouraged me so much during the whole time I have worked on this tough interpreting work! It's even longer than _The Light Teminated with Dark_ which is the first part of this _The End of Light_. I had broke my own record and couldn't help cheer for myself~ HOORAY!

Again I apply for a break before starting my next translating work...for a couple of weeks, perhaps, or shorter if lucky enough. I feel really tired though I'm willing to start the next fiction...

Yet, still I have to ask you before start it, dear all~ I have two fictions on my waiting list, one partially discussed about the relationship between "dark" and "light" and contains the theory of Taichi, which is an important element in Chinese traditional culture-especially in the Taoism, while the other appears more like a western style contains spying and memory distorting and the meanings of wars. And I wonder which would you like me to interpret first, dear all~ Please tell me your opinions so that I could make a decision~

And, again, thank you to all who had enjoyed this fanfiction of KunZoi! _*Bowing in an ancient Chinese way with one palm combined with another fist*_


End file.
